Years After Hogwarts II: The Book of Light
by RosesandBlack
Summary: After taking a trip to the States, Helena, Erik, and their daughter Angelina are about to discover that evil has taken on a new face and The Book of Light will change their lives.
1. Erik's Decision

**hello everyone**

**here's the sequel**

**comments are nice (characters are not mine...but the plot is)**

**Erik's Decision**

"Who is it?" Erik asked placing salad on the table.

Helena looked at the Caller I.D. "It's Piper. Hello? No..Piper slow down. Now, what's going on? It's been what? Are you sure? Are they alive? Uh...I'll be there as soon as possible. We'll get them healed. Wait, where's Leo? A darklighter? Alright, we'll right there. Yes I promise."

"What happened?" Erik asked as Helena started to cry.

"Phoebe and Paige are dead and Leo is dying," Helena asked picking up Angelina.

"Anything else?" Erik asked.

"Yea," Helena said wiping the tears from her eyes. "The Book of Shadows is gone."

"What do you mean the Book of Shadows is gone?" Erik asked in panic.

"She just said that the Book was stolen and she needs someone to heal them," Helena said giving Angelina to Erik and running upstairs to pack their things.

"Wait, you're going now?" Erik asked. Helena stopped and looked at him with a hostile look as if ready to pounce on him for saying such a comment.

"Yes I'm going now," Helena said going back to packing her things, "they are my cousins I can't just let them die. What has gotten into you?"

"Power," Erik said. Helena stopped and looked into his eyes; she saw a blackness, a blackness that she would have preferred not to see.

"What has gotten into you?" Helena asked closing her suitcase and placing it on the ground. "Once we left Hogwarts and got married, you've been different and it's not good. Where was the man I fell in love with?"

"He's right in front of you," Erik said hugging Helena with Angelina in his arms. "Nothing has changed."

"No you're wrong," Helena said taking Angelina from Erik and picking up her bags. "Something has changed and I'm going to figure out what it is." She kissed her daughter and zoomed out of the room in a blink of an eye.

"Did you tell her?" a disembodied voice asked Erik.

"Not everything," Erik answered. The disembodied voice now developed a a skinny muscular tan body with long slender arms and legs. The woman had dark long brown flowing hair, she was wearing a golden crown, her clothes only consisted of a sheet that covered her breasts, her privates, and her butt and exposed her stomach, shoulders, legs, and all of her back. "Nice to see you actually have a body."

"I usually don't, but in this situation I was summoned to create one," the oracle said floating in the air and laying on the couch with her crystal ball. "My name is Tessa."

"You were summoned by whom?" Erik asked sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"That's my business," Tessa said, "what exactly did you tell your wife?"

"I just told her I had more power," Erik said as Tessa slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for almost exposing us," Tessa said. "Now listen to me, you need to go to your wife and act like you still love her."

"I do love her," Erik said.

"The wizard inside you does," Tessa said getting up from the couch and facing Erik. "The Source needs to take over."

"I won't let him," Erik said getting up and smacked Tessa across the face sending her flying scross the room. "I love my family."

"You don't have a family," Tessa said.

"How dare you!" Erik yelled picking her up and squeezing her neck. "Don't insult my family."

"Fine," Tessa said under his pressure. "Remember why you took this job?"

"I wanted to save my family," Erik said letting go of Tessa and leaving her on the floor as he walked toward the phone. He picked up the phone and dialed Helena's cell phone number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey sweetie, look I am coming to San Francisco and helping you and the Halliwell's."

_"That's great. When are you coming?"_

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

_"Okay see you then. I love you."_

"I love you too," Erik said hanging up on her.

"You can't expose us!" Tessa said in distress.

"I don't care," Erik said forming a fireball in her hand. "As long as I get to be with my family, there is no need for you." He threw the fireball and watched her burn in agony. He stared around the room and stared out the window. "I'm coming to save you guys."


	2. Exposing the Underworld

**hello everyone**

**here's chapter 2**

**comment pleez**

**Exposing the Underworld**

"Do you know who stole the Book?" Erik asked bouncing his daughter in his arms.

"No, we've been through this already," Paige said aggrevated. "We don't know who took it. They took it after they killed me and Phoebe. Piper was knocked unconscious and Leo was struck by a darklighter and that's when the demon killed me and Phoebe. Are you happy now?"

"Paige calm down," Piper said, "he was just trying to help."

"I'm sorry," Paige apologized. "You get irritable when you've been dead."

"I haven't," Helena said as Paige glared at her.

"I don't think that was her point," Erik said smiling as Paige rolled her eyes. "Alright we know it was a demon that took the Book. Haven't you tried to summon the Book?"

"We've tried, but it didn't come," Phoebe said sighing, "nothing has worked."

"Do you know any spells that will get the Book back?" Erik asked Helena, but Helena shook her head.

"If I knew a spell, the Book would already be here," she mentioned. "We need to get the Book back before the demon starts reading it backwards."

"What happens then?" Erik asked.

"The demons will start reappearing and if he gets to the first page and reads that backwards..." Piper started.

"We lose our powers forever," Paige said frowning.

"Hey what about Abraxis?"

"We already ruled him out," Piper said frowning, looking totally defeated. "What are we going to do? We ahve always been able to get the book back."

"Well we'll find another way," Helena said walking over to Erik and her daughter.

* * *

That night, after Helena out her daughter to bed, she walked into her room and laid next to Erik in just stared at the ceiling.

"You worried?" Erik asked holding her hand.

"Extremely," Helena said sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. "The Book has been stolen before, but nothing like this. They've always been able to retreive it back from the demon, but we don't even know who the demon is. I don't know what we're going to do."

"Maybe Phoebe can get a premonition," Erik said as an idea popped into Helena's head.

"Maybe I can get one," Helena said hopping out of bed and running to the attic. She ran so fast and so loudly that she woke her cousins out of a dead sleep.

"What the hell are you doing up this late?" Piper asked.

"Piper, it's only ten o'clock," Helena chuckled. Piper remained silent. "I'm going to try to get a premonition to see who took the Book."

"I already tried that and it didn't work," Phoebe said was she yawned.

"Well no offense, but I'm stronger than you guys," Helena said as Leo smiled.

"Go ahead," Leo said as Helena thanked him and faced the podium. She held out her hands and concentrated on getting a premonition, but nothing came. Phoebe was right; it did not work. Helena sighed.

"It's alright," Phoebe said hugging Helena.

"Sorry you guys," Helena apologized. "Go back to bed. Sorry I woke you."

"Goodnight guys," Erik said waving as they left the attic.

"What was I thinking? I should've listened to Phoebe," Helena said beating herself up about the situation.

"You were thinking of a way to help," Erik said as he sat down and she sat ontop of him. "I know you want the best for your family and I think that you can do that without me here."

"What are you talking about?" Helena asked confused. "You're talking like you have a secret or something."

"I do have a secret," Erik said as Helena got off his lap and stood up looking petrified at what he was going to say. "You know those powers I told you about?"

"Yes," Helena said worried.

"Well I got it from somewhere," Erik said as Helena hid her tears.

"Where did you get it from?"

"An oracle gave them to me," Erik said.

"Aren't they evil?" Helena asked wiping her tears away.

"Yes," Erik said getting up, but Helena backed away and would not let him close to her.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have evil inside of you?" Helena asked as her nerves started to get the better of her.

"Yes," Erik said as Helena started to freak out. "I'm not going to lie to you. I have evil powers inside of me, but I don't use them."

"How do I know that?" Helena asked as she started to lose herself in her emotions. "Are you the Source?"

Erik remained silent as Helena started to cry. "Why?"

"I wanted to save you guys," Erik said as Helena kept backing up as Erik moved closer to her.

"Save us from what?" Helena asked.

"From evil," Erik said as Helena scoffed.

"You mean you," Helena said sighing. "I want you to go back home. Don't come back."

"Fine," Erik said rubbing his head in frustration, "just let me say goodbye to Angelina."

"You won't go near her," Helena said guarding the door. "Just leave."

"If you need any help..." Erik started.

"You seriously need to go before I kill you," Helena said crying as Erik sighed and shimmered out of the attic. Helena had an evil husband, she had to protect her family, and the sisters lost their Book. What else could go wrong?


	3. The Psychotic Vampire

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 3**

**comment pleez**

**The Psychotic Vampire**

Saturday had finally come and that meant a shopping day for Helena, Angelina, Piper, and Chris; even though Chris was just a tag along, since Wyatt was with some of his friends, he did not mind helping Helena pick out cute outfits for Angelina.

"You told him to leave?" Piper asked looking through the racks of baby clothes.

"Yes," Helena said looking through baby booties, "I didn't want that monster around my child."

"She's his child too you know," Piper reminded her which only made her glare at Piper. "Sorry, I'm just saying. He has a right to see her even though he could kill her."

"Yea that's what I'm worried about," Helena said picking up a pair of pink booties in Angelina's size. She cradled the booties in her arm and moved on through the store.

"Erik would never harm Angelina," Piper said as Chris agreed with her.

"Erik loves her," Chris said as Angelina smiled at Chris, "what cause would he have to harm her?"

"I don't know," Helena said who seemed satisfied with her booties and went up to the register, "but I'm not going to wait around for him and his family to harm us."

The cashier looked at Helena like she was absolutely crazy and her face screamed horrified.

"I was kidding," Helena said smiling and laughing, but the cashier was not amused. She intently stared at Helena and Angelina like they were going to turn into something fascinating. "Well thank you. Have a good day."

The cashier grabbed Helena around the wrist and warned her, "You need Erik. You need the Book of Light in order to find the Book of Shadows."

"Let's get outta here," Piper said urging Helena to move, but Helena stood her ground and did not move.

"How do you know all of this?" Helena asked noticing the lightness of the girl's eyes. "You're one of Erik's kind aren't you?"

"Yes," the cashier said, "but we must not speak in public. My break is in five minutes. Wait around and I will talk to you four in the back."

"But Angelina's only a baby," Chris said, "she won't understand anything."

"Trust me, boy, she will understand," the cashier said ringing up some other customers. "Wait outside and I will get you when it is time for my break." Helena hesitated and left the store with Piper and Chris who seemed suspicious of the cashier's nature.

"Can we trust her?" Chris asked looking at both his mother and his cousins, "I mean she is a vamp and we know what they are capable of."

"No you don't," Helena said kissing Angelina's head. "I'm married to one. They are different from the ones that are in the Book of Shadows. They can be vicious at times, but all they want is to keep the peace among the people in their colony. If war breaks out, then that's the time to duck and cover, but otherwise they want the best for their families."

"How do you know so much about us?" the cashier asked.

"Erik has told me many stories about the way he used to live," Helena retorted which made the cashier smile. "I knew you all weren't bad to begin with. All you want is your lives back."

"And we haven't gotten it back yet," the cashier said, "come into the back room and I will explain it to you." We all got up and followed the girl into a dingy old room where it was cold, damp, and looked like it had been through a war where the door was hanging on by one hinge, one section of a four sectioned window was broken, there was a door missing entirely from the bathroom, a desk was broken in half, the chair was missing a leg, and the purple curtain had moth balls.

"You take breaks in here?" Piper asked covering her nose because of a foul stench her smelled.

"Unfortunately," the cashier said smiling. She pulled up some old chairs that had all four legs on them and gave them to us to sit down on. "Now what do you need to know?"

"Why would The Book of Light know where the Book of Shadows is?" Piper asked as Helena took Angelina out of the stroller and giving her to Chris.

"Because in the back there is a blueprint map of your house," the cashier said, "there you will find the answer to who took the Book of Shadows."

"That isn't a lot to go on," Piper said as Helena nudged her to be quiet.

"We didn't get your name," Helena said smiling.

"I don't have a name," the cashier said as Helena looked in her eyes and saw a darkness she saw in Erik's eyes. She blinked twice and stared at her lap.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked Helena.

"Uh yea," Helena said looking from Piper to the cashier. "Excuse us for one second."

"Sure," the cashier said as Helena grabbed Piper around the wrist and pulled her out of the room and into the store.

"What's wrong?"

"The darkness that I saw in Erik's eyes," Helena said her face pale, "I saw in her eyes. Something is not right. We need to get out of here and warn Erik." They walked back in and sat back down with smiles even though Helena was terrified to speak to her.

"We actually have to go," Piper said as Helena took Angelina from Chris and out her back in her stroller. "We have some family business to take care of."

"Really?" the cashier asked getting up as they got up and moved to the door. "Well I am not done with you yet, so you will stay until I am done." Her hands flew from her side with ropes flying out of her fingertips and bound them to the chairs they were sitting in. Ropes wrapped around Helena's neck, chest, hands, and feet, Piper's hands, stomach, and feet, Chris' eyes, neck, stomach, hands, and feet, but ropes had missed Angelina and she had crawled out right before the door closed and locked behind them.

"What do you want?" Piper asked as the ropes squeezed them harder. Chris screamed in pain as the ropes squeezed his eyes and pushed them farther into his head.

"Please, don't hurt him," Helena said as the ropes around her neck only tightened, "he didn't do anything. It's me you want. Let him go."

"Actually I want all of you," the cashier said taking out a serrated knife from her back pocket. "Now, you will watch as I demonstrate what I am going to do to you." She went over to Chris and drew back his sleeve. She placed the blade of the knife on his skin and began to almost fillet him alive. He screamed in agony as Helena and Piper watched large pieces of skin fall to the floor along with blood pouring from his open wound.

"PLEASE STOP!" Piper yelled as the ropes tightened around her stomach. "PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING!"

"Piper, don't say that!" Helena said as the ropes started to give her ropes burn around her neck and it became increasingly harder for Helena to breathe. The cashier went over to Piper and placed the bloody knife at Piper's neck.

"You want to bet your life on it?" the cashier asked with murder in her eyes.

"Yes," Piper said as Helena struggled to break free, but the ropes squeezed her so tight that her air way began to close and she passed out.

"Let it be," the cashier said, but before the cashier could cut Piper the brick wall behind them burst into a thousand pieces and in jumped Erik with a stake and a crucifix. He held the crucifix in his hands, which in turn burned him, and went over to Helena, Piper, and Chris.

"Let them go or you will die," he threatened.

"You don't scare me," the cashier said as Erik threw the stake and the cashier turned into a pile of dust which in turn blew away.

"How about now?" Erik asked smiling. He took the knife and cut them all loose. Piper hugged her son and Erik cradled Helena in his arms. "Where's Angelina?"

"She crawled out before the cashier could really do anything," Piper said as she picked down the door and found Angelina huddled in a corner. Piper picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Let's get out of here so Leo can heal us."

"Why were you talking to her?" Erik asked before they left.

"We thought she was good," Piper said as Chris cradled his injured and bloody arm. "Helena saw straight through that."

"Good," Erik said walking out into the middle of the dark mall. By the looks of it, the mall had closed awhile ago.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because she was sent to kill you," Erik said finding the exit door.

"By whom?"

"My father," Erik said as Piper and Chris held onto Erik's clothes and he shimmered out of the mall and back to the manor.


	4. Erik's Family History

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 4**

**comment pleez**

**Erik's Family History**

"You were attacked?" Paige asked hugging Piper as Leo healed Chris' arm.

"Yes," Piper said as Leo then healed her wounds and then Helena's. "Helena had the right instinct, but she had passed out before she could do anything."

"Are you three alright now?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea we're fine," Helena said taking Angelina out of the attic and into Leo and Piper's room for a nap. Helena felt extremely uncomfortable around Erik now. Even though he had saved her life and the life of her daughter, she still did not want him around Angelina. The Source never had a family and that was the way she wanted it, but she still loved Erik with all her heart. Despite the fact that he had evil running through his veins, she would give her life for him.

"Helena, can we talk?" Erik asked from the doorway of Leo and Piper's room. Helena hesitated to turn around, but she did and faced her husband.

"Not in here," Helena said dragging Erik into the hallway and into their room which they conjured for the time being. "Why are you here?"

"I just saved your ass and you're asking why I am here?" Erik asked offended.

"Yes," Helena said simply, "I told you to stay away from us and then you come back to save us. I could have saved myself."

"Yea, being passed out is definitely saving yourself," Erik said standing by the window. "I wanted to come and warn you."

"Of what? Impending doom that is going to overshadow this house?" Helena asked jokingly.

"Yes," Erik said as Helena's face went pale.

"What?"

"My family is coming here to eliminate you and Angelina," Erik said continuing to look the window.

"When?" Helena asked in panic.

"I don't know," Erik said hearing Helena shift in her sit. "I'm sorry I put you through this. I only took those powers to save you from my family."

"I know that you keep telling me that," Helena said pushing him away, "but you still became the Source and I don't think that I can trust you anymore."

"Fair enough," Erik said getting up and heading for the door. "Just to let you know, my father was the one that sent No Name after you." Helena stopped and looked at Erik while he walked out the door. Was he telling the truth? Could she believe him?

Later that night, Helena sat in the attic and stared at the place where the Book was supposed to be and wondered what had happened if she was there to stop those monsters who took it, but she had no way of knowing just like she did not know about Erik's power source. The floor creaked behind Helena who turned her head sharply around to find Erik standing there with a box of chocolates and a dozen long stemmed red roses.

"That won't help your cause you know," Helena said facing Erik who gave the flowers to his beautiful wife.

"I know," Erik said kneeling in front of her, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, but I had no idea about No Name until..."

"Until what?" Helena asked as Erik took her hands and this time, her hands stayed between his.

"My cousin told me about it," Erik said sitting next to Helena, "my family history goes back to the Ancient Egyptians, but the only difference was we were related to humans. They would only come out during the night and search for food and that's how we became known as the Night Watchers. Once my family entered the four hundreds, that's when things started to get out of control; people started dying of a bite that looked like fang marks and the towns people blamed it on my family, so we were banished from that particular town and every town after that. They fled to the moutains until they all died out. From there, that's where my father takes the reins. He married a human, who gave birth to me, was bitten by my father, who then in turn bit me so that we would be one happy family, but once the humans found this out, they thought that my father had murdered us, so we fled the town and lived among our own species.

"We live in a cemetary off the coast of Flangiths, it's kind of related to the bay around here only it's filled with mythological creatures and it's where we get our food," Erik said as Helena closely listened, "I was about ten when I first discovered human emotion and I liked how it felt even the pain brought me joy. I had never felt real human emotion before and I wanted to know what more emotions were like, but my father forbade it and banished me from the human world until I found out that I had one human relative left and I decided to stay with her and that's when I got my letter from Hogwarts. My father was furious and tried to get me back, but I simply refused and stayed with my aunt. Then when I got a message from him one night saying that I had to kill the Potter girl. I had no idea what it meant, but I was bent on doing it. After hearing everything about Harry Potter, I wanted him to suffer just like he had made our colony suffer.

"But when I found out that you were his daughter, I wasn't going to touch him," Erik continued as Helena sat there teary eyed from his story, "I knew that if I had killed your father, we would never have dated or gotten married. I fell in love with you more and more. Every moment we spent together I became more human than vampire and I never wanted it to end, but now it's my father's mission to get rid of you and Angelina. He never wanted us to get married because he didn't want a hybrid in the family."

"Hybrid?" Helena asked.

"Angelina is half human, half vampire, and to top it off half witch," Erik explained. "She is more powerful than we both imagined; she has magical powers ontop of vampire powers. With one flick of her finger, she could kill everyone in my clan, but I don't care. That's why I seeked out an oracle, to see if I could gain more powers to beat my father, but that only turned you against me which I didn't want but expected. I gave those powers back so you have your old husband back."

"But all that stuff you told me on our first date," Helena said crying, "that was all a lie wasn't it?"

"Yes it was," Erik said as Helena's head sunk, "I just wanted you to understand what vampires were real and that I was immensely older than you. I didn't want to tell you the entire story until you were ready to hear it. I'm sorry."

"Look it's fine," Helena said wiping her tears, "just please no more lies. Truth would be nice."

"Truth is what you are going to get," Erik said kissing his wife and hugging her tightly. "Let's get out of here." Helena got up and something had popped into her head; a spell to get the Book of Shadows back.

"Hold on," Helena said walking over to the podium and holding out her hands so that her palms were facing the top of the podium. "Something popped in my head."

"What like a spell?" Erik asked as Helena shook her head.

Helena exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, _"I call upon the ancient power to help us in this darkest hour. Let the book return to this place to claim our future in his rightfull space."_ There was thunder above their heads and the Book of Shadows plopped down ontop of Helena's hands which caused them to bruise after she pulled them oout from under the heavy book.

"You did it," Erik said as three vampires popped into the attic.

"Well Erik," the older one said smiling, "this is the Potter girl? Good work son. You led her right into our trap."

"Trap?" Helena asked looking at Erik suspiciously.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this," Erik said as he stared into Helena's eyes. Helena stared back and noticed that there was seriousness in his eyes; he really had no idea.

"What do you want?" Helena asked calmly. "Oh that's right, you want me. Well come and get me."

"What are you doing?" Erik asked.

Helena put her hands behind her back and conjured stakes. "I know what I am doing."

"I hope so," Erik said as Helena threw the stakes and everyone except Erik's father turned th dust. His father grabbed his son by the neck and threw him across the room of the attic. The sisters and Leo came up, but Helena stopped them.

"What is she thinking?" Piper asked Leo.

"This isn't our battle," Leo said as they watched Helena get knocked around by a much stronger version of Erik.

"You can't win," Erik's father said grabbing Helena around the neck. He squeezed so hard that she felt her throat close. "Now you're going to die." He twisted his wrist and the last thing Helena heard was the cracking and breaking of her neck.


	5. Helena's Bad Judgment Call

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 5**

**comments pleez**

**Helena's Bad Judgment Call**

"What the hell happened?" Helena asked as she woke up in her bedroom to see Erik sitting next to her and holding her left hand while Angelina held her right hand.

"O thank god," Erik said hugging her. "I thought that you died."

"I did," Helena said sitting up and rubbing her head. "Where are the sisters?"

"They went out," Erik said as Helena picked up Angelina. "What do you mean you died? Did you see the pearly gates?"

"No I saw the direct opposite," Helena said scratching her head, "I didn't go to heaven. I am not meant to."

"What do you mean?" Erik asked as the sisters and Leo came in.

"I will explain it to you later," Helena said sitting up and getting out of bed.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked hugging Helena.

"A little hot, but I will survive," Helena responded as Leo looked at her suspiciously. "What you and Paige? I mean are you guys holding up after you know dying and all?"

"O, we're so over that," Paige said as Phoebe laughed. "What? We are."

"I'm glad to hear everything is alright," Helena said as Leo continued to stare at her.

"Can I speak to Helena alone for a minute?" Leo asked as Piper kissed Leo goodbye and Erik kissed Helena goodbye and they departed from the room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Helena asked standing by the window.

"I think you know," Leo said folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. Helena turned around and looked into Leo's eyes and then turned back around.

Helena exhaled and faced Leo, "Alright fine, you caught me. I purposely went down there. I didn't have any other choice."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked trying to remain calm, "you had all the choices in the world and yet the one you choose is to go to Hell? Why?"

"I wanted to find the Book of Light," Helena said as Leo's eyes went wide. "I knew I wasn't going to stay dead for long, so I sent my sol down there to look for the Book myself since no one else was willing to go down there."

"The Underworld and Hell are two different places," Leo explained, "the Underworld belongs to the Source and Hell belongs to Lucifer. Lucifer is more powerful than the Source. Did anyone or anything see you?"

"I don't think so," Helena said as Leo got scared.

"What do you mean you think so?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Helena said almost to the point of tears. Suddenly something jogged her memory. "Wait, there was this one thing that saw me, but I don't know his name or what he looked like."

"You have out us all in danger," Leo said as Helena looked at Leo in shock. "Now that that thing saw you, it will stop at nothing to get you to go back down there for eternity."

"You mean it will take my soul?" Helena asked tears streaming down her face.

"Not just your soul," Leo said sounding sinister in order to scare her, "it'll take you body and soul. You may have out us all in danger because once Lucifer requires a soul he wants more and the more will probably be us."

"I'm sorry," Helena said crying, but Leo paid no mind to her sobbing.

"I hope you know how to defend yourself against Lucifer," Leo said turning toward the door, but Helena stopped him.

"Leo wait," Helena said as Leo turned around. Helena reached into her back pocket and pulled out what looked like a flimsy diary. She threw it to him and he caught it looking at the black book with no title or any indication of who wrote it.

"What is this?" Leo asked opening it to discover flames rising from the pages.

"The Book of Light," Helena said closing the book, taking it from Leo and walking out of the room.


	6. The Book of Light

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 6**

**enjoy and comment**

**The Book of Light**

After her confrontation with Leo, Helena decided to go to her husband and tell him what exactly was going on, incase they were attacked by Lucifer's demons he would know what to do. Helena walked into her room to find Erik bouncing Angelina on their bed and her daughter's laugh made her realize that she should not have sent Erik away. Angelina needed her father.

"You're a great father," Helena smiled as Erik looked at her and smiled back.

"You think?" Erik asked as Angelina fell into her father's arms and giggled.

"Of course," Helena said walking over and sitting on the bed. Angelina crawled over to her mother and climbed on her back. Helena took her daughter off her back and sat her on her lap. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I was scared."

"I understand," Erik said kissing his wife, "you don't have to go through this alone. You have people you can go to."

"I know," Helena said as her heart began to race. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay," Erik said making faces at Angelina.

"I didn't go to Hell by accident," Helena said which made Erik very uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked unnervingly.

"I purposely went there because I went to search for the Book," Helena confessed.

"You purposely sent your soul down there to find it?" Erik asked as Helena saw terror in his eyes.

"Yes," Helena said as Erik placed Angelina in her crib and dragged Helena outside into the hallway.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Erik asked angry. "You could bring horrible things into this house if anything saw you. I've been to Hell before and I had the entire place looking for me when I cam back to Earth. You don't know what you're getting us into."

"It was worth it," Helena said taking out the Book of Light from her back pocket.

Erik cringed. "You found it? It was down there the entire time."

"Even though it was a risk," Helena said cradling it in her arms, "I found it in the end and I will deal with the things that are to come, but for now let's take a look inside shall we?" She took the cover of the Book and slowly opened it discovering flames arising from the pages themselves, but the flames were not there to hurt them: the words of the book were written in the flames from Hell and with each paragraph there was a picture. The first picture was of an elf who looked like to be in immense pain, the second picture was of a mother and child who from the side looked normal, but as soon as Helena flipped the page the mother and child turned into skeletons and frightened Erik and Helena, but the third picture interested Helena the most. It was of a young girl, around the age of fourteen, who carried a stake and one hand and a sword in the other, but this girl bore a strange resemblance to...

"Angelina," Erik said as Helena looked closer at the picture.

"She does look like Angelina, but this girl is a teenager," Helena said flipping pages through the Book and finding more pictures of people they knew. One picture was of three sisters holding hands and chanting an incantation, but the next picture under it showed the three sisters dead with man next to them with his arms outstretched over their bodies. "Look at these pictures: they are of the sisters and Leo. This Book of prophecizing our deaths. The sisters and Leo are first, then--" she flipped to the middle of the Book and found a picture of a man and a woman begging for mercy while facing Lucifer-- "it's us, then--" she flipped a couple more pages and looked at a destroyed castle overlooking a large lake-- "it's Hogwarts, and finally--" she flipped to the very last page of the Book and found the exact same teenage girl they found in the front of the Book, only this time the girl was lying on the ground with a slice of her neck cut out-- "it's Angelina."

"Oh my god," Erik said wiping tears from his face, "are they going to happen in that order?"

"Probably," Helena said looking at the last picture more clearly. She saw Lucifer standing ontop of the girl's body, but there were two other men standing behind him with bodies in their arms. There was one man draped in a black cloak holding what looked like a woman's body and the other man who looked almost human was holding another woman's body. "Oh my god! Who do those bodies look like?"

"The black cloaked figure looks like he's holding you," Erik said looking at it closely. "And the other guy looks like he's holding Phoebe. Who are these men?"

"Think," Helena said as it took Erik a few seconds for it to kick in.

"Do you mean...?" Erik asked.

"Yes," Helena said looking down at the page, "I'm going to die by the hand of Voldemort.."

"And Phoebe will die by the hand of Cole," Erik said looking at the page as well hoping there was a way out of it, but there was not. Angelina, Erik, Helena, the sisters, Leo, and the entire Hogwarts family that they knew were about to be gone.

* * *

"We have to go Hogwarts," Helena said with the sisters and Leo in the room later that night as Angelina slept in Helena's room. "We have to warn them about their demise."

"We don't even know if this will happen," Leo said as Phoebe picked up the Book and recognized a date printed underneath the last picture in the Book.

"March fourteenth?" Phoebe questioned. Helena looked alarmed.

"Why is Angelina's birthday in there?"

"I don't know," Phoebe said handing the Book over to Helena who examined the picture.

"Angelina's birthday is on the fourteenth, but why would it be in the Book unless..." Helena said, but then she stopped.

"She dies on her fourteenth birthday," Helena said as she read another date next to it, "born March fourteenth two thousand and seven, died March fourteenth two thousand eight? How does that make sense? Hold on, I think I know what I have to do. Angelina has to be trained. We can cheat Death."

"Trained? What are you talking about?" Erik asked thinking about what she meant until it hit him. "Are you going to turn her into a teenager?"

"Yes," Helena said smiling and rushing up the Book of Shadows. Everyone else followed her up the stairs and into Angelina's nursery.

"Are you insane?" Erik asked as Helena tok her up to the attic.

"So what if I am?" Helena said sitting Angelina on the ground and going over to the Book and flipping through the pages.

"What are you going to do?" Piper asked.

"I'm going to use the Time Accelerating spell," Helena said as Erik slammed his hand over the page of the Book.

"Are you insane? You might kill her!" Erik said as Helena shoved his hand away from the Book, but when Erik shut the Book entirely Helena raised her fist and punched him in the face. She reopened the Book to the spell, but Erik yelled, "I WON'T LET YOU KILL OUR DAUGHTER!"

"Then you can leave," Helena said looking over the spell and wondering what she was going to change to make the spell work. Erik remained silent and Helena looked over at him with pleading eyes. "This may be our only chance in defeating Voldemort and Cole."

Erik stared at her for a while and then Helena turned back to the Book,_ "Winds of time gather around give her wings to speed her way. Rush her on her journey forward let thirteen years be today."_ White orbs filed inAngelina and lifted her into the air. The magic was out of their hands, but when the orbs disappeared they were all staring at a fourteen year old girl who seemed to be highly confused and somewhat scared.

"What am I doing here?" she asked. Everyone looked confused. Did the spell work? "Mom is that you?"

"Yes, sweetie it's me," Helena said as Angelina ran into Helena's arms and cried.

"I've mised you so much," Angelina said as Helena hugged her tighter, but could not help to wonder if this girl was from the future. "What year is this?"

"Two thousand and one," Helena said as Angelina looked around and smiled.

"That means I am a year old here right?" Angelina asked as Helena shook her head in agreement. She walked over to everyone and hugged them until Angelina got to Erik who was wiping his bloody nose from when Helena punched him in the face. "That's not the only blood you will be tasting."

"What do you mean?" Erik asked as Angelina soccer punched him in the face.

"YOU'RE A MURDERER!" Angelina screamed.

"Don't talk to your father like that!" Helena said stepping in between Angelina and Erik.

"YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED YOUR MOTHER DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Angelina screamed with tears flowing from her eyes. Angelina took the Book of Light and turned to the last page and shoved it in front of Erik. "YOU'RE THE MONSTER WHO KILLED MY MOTHER! LOOK AT THE BLOODY PICTURE AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU SEE!"

"I see three men," Erik said looking at the Book on the floor since he was afraid of getting hit again, "the first man is Lucifer and he is holding your dead body, the other man in the back is someone I don't recognize and the other man looks like..."

"YOU!" Angelina said taking the Book from Erik and gave it to her mother, "he turns evil and kills you. He bites you and sucks all your magic out of you. HE IS A MURDERER! DON'T TRUST HIM."

"What year are you from?" Helena asked.

"Just add fourteen to two thousand and one and maybe you'll get the year," Angelina said in sarcasm, "don't send me back there. There is nothing there."

"But I thought we were supposed to turn you into a teen instead of taking you from the future," Helena said confused.

"Mom, don't worry," Angelina said walking toward the door. "I'm already dead."


	7. Angelina's First Day at Hogwarts

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 7**

**comments are always appreciated**

**Angelina's First Day at Hogwarts**

A few days past and encounters between Erik and Angelina were either awkward or deadly: Thursday she had slapped him across the face, Friday she had tried to stab him through the heart, and Saturday she had tried to kill him with crucifixes and garlic. When Sunday came, Helena found Angelina sitting on the front steps of the Halliwell Manor with her luggage at her feet. Helena did somewhat feel bad for her, but she had to get more out of her about how she would die and how Erik would turn evil.

Helena sat down next to her and handed her a glass of water. "Are you alright?"

"No," Angelina said squinting under the light of the sun. "I want that vampire dead."

"That vampire is your father," Helena said softly hearing the front door opening and realizing that Erik was standing at the front door.

"I don't care," Angelina said drinking her water. "That bastard deserves to die. He killed you."

"I get that," Helena said. "How are you here if you're already dead?"

"You conjured my spirit and sent the baby's spirit into my body," Angelina said drinking more of her water. "The one year old is wherever my body is."

"Where is that exactly?" Helena asked trying not to panic.

"I'm not sure," Angelina said standing up and before Erik could react he was on the ground with a stake through his chest. Helena ran up to him and realized he was now a pile of dust.

"YOU BITCH!" Helena said, but when she turned around Angelina was gone.

"I hope you will be comfortable here," said the headboy.

"Thank you," Angelina said putting her suitcase on her bed. Angelina had apparated herself into Hogwarts and enlisted herself with the help of Dumbledore. She looked around the Gryffindor common room and smiled; she was finally away from that vampire and the sisters who were probably going to send her back to the future which she did not want either, so she decided to make the most of her stay and to stay here. At least here she was not going to be judged by her peers.

"Do you want any help unpacking?" said a voice from the doorway. Angelina turned around and saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen: he had shaggy brown hair, bright green eyes, broad shoulders, straight teeth, his left ear was pierced, he was wearing his school uniform and she could make out a six pack underneath his uniform, and he was very tall. "Are you alright?"

Angelina blinked to make sure he was really there and to her delight he was, "Yea. Sorry. I'm Angelina Potter."

"I'm Kale Mitchell," he said shaking Angelina's hand which made her melt inside. "I can show you around here if you like."

"That would be nice," Angelina said as Kale walked out of the door. She nearly melted to the floor.

"Was that Kale Mitchell?" asked a girl. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, she looked a little older then Angelina was, she had a picture perfect smile, and she was very tall.

"Yea, why?" Angelina asked as the girl came into her room.

"Kale Mitchell is every girl's dream," the girl said sitting on Angelina's bed. "My name is Lanikai Camera. I used to date Kale."

"How come you guys broke up?" Angelina asked kindly.

"He couldn't handle me being a sea nymph," Lanikai said as Angelina's eyes grew big.

"You're a sea nymph? Wow!" Angelina said as they both heard commotion downstairs. They rushed to the banister and realized everyone was gathering to go down to dinner.

"You don't want to miss dinner," Lanikai said, but Angelina refused.

"I'm not really hungery," she said, "you go along, I will catch up with you later." Lanikai went on her way leaving Angelina looking around the magnificent common room. After about an hour and a half of staying in the common room she decided to venture out and look at the rest of the castle. She explored corridor after corridor, stairwell after stairwell until she walked into a boy.

"I'm so sorry," Kale said as he helped her from the floor, "are you alright? You didn't injure anything did you?"

"No I didn't," Angelina answered as Kale breathed a sigh of relief. "What were you running from?"

"I'm actually hiding and running at the same time," Kale said as he heard footsteps. He grabbed Angelina's hand and told her to run with him until the footsteps stopped. They came to a stairwell that was in the process of moving.

"Are you insane? We could die!" Angelina said as the figure that was chasing them caught up to them.

"You can't run from me boy!" said the demon.

"Cole?" Angelina said raising an eyebrow.

"Helena? No Angelina," Cole said smiling and walking closely causing Kale and Angelina to back up near the edge of the landing. "How did you grow up so fast?"

"Leave him alone," Angelina said blocking Kale from Cole's view.

"I can still kill him," Cole said forming a fireball in his hand and throwing it at Kale, but instead it hit Angelina's shoulder. She doubled over in pain, but then rose again with anger and power behind her eyes.

_"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space," _Angelina recited causing Cole to scream bloody murder and a chance for a new staircase to help the two students escape. Kale and Angelina ran into the nearest classroom and shut the door. Angelina looked at her shoulder and found a scorch mark right near her collarbone.

"Can you lift up your sleeve?" Kale asked as Angelina did so. Kale took out his wand and said, _"Ferula."_ He took the bandages he conjured and wrapped them around Angelina's shoulder the best he could.

"Why was Cole chasing you?" Angelina asked when Kale was all done.

"He wanted to know where someone named Helena was," Kale said sitting ontop of a desk. "So you know this Helena?"

"She's my mother," Angelina said as she sighed. "Cole's been out to kill us for a while, but I don't know the half of it really."

"What do you mean?" Kale asked looking rather confused.

"It's actually really confusing," Angelina said giggling, "I'm from the future, but I was placed in my year old self instead and I'm here to fight this big battle that will leave me dead, plus before I came here I killed my vampire father, I'm related to the Charmed Ones and Cole is out to kill them. And where I come from I can't manage to get a guy to like me and I'm probably sure I shouldn't be in here with u!"

Kale looked at her like she had three heads. "I lost you at you're from the future."

Angelina laughed. "It's alright. It's a hard concept to wrap your brain around. Don't worry about it. Just forget I said anything." Now Angelina felt uncomfortable that she spilled everything about herself within a two second period of time and she lowered her head in shame.

Kale picked her head up to face his and smiled. "You are the most down to earth person I have ever known and the only girl who isn't all over me because of my looks." Kale stared into her eyes for a bit and then Angelina jumped up and ran to the door.

"I'm sorry," Angelina apologized and ran out leaving Kale confused.

* * *

"You left him there?" Lanikai asked stunned.

"I didn't know what to do," Angelina explained to her. It was a couple days later and everwhere Angelina went she saw Kale's face and felt his touch even if she was or was not touching anything. "he probably doesn't like me."

"If he doesn't like you then why is he staring at you?" Lanikai asked getitng up from the desk in the common room and leaving Kale and Angelina to exchange quick glances at each other and turning away before they would stare indefinitely into each other's eyes. Angelina got up, walked up the staircase, leaned against the wall, and cried. She knew she would have to go back to where she was dead, she had to go back to where she had no parents, nothing. She really liked Kale, but she secretly obsessed over him like all the other girls did and he told her to her face he did not like that so why should she stick around the obsess over him more and drive him away? She went to her dorm room, shut the door, and crawled into bed with tears flowing down her face.

Suddnely there was a knock at the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Kale," he said from behind the door. Angelina paniked. "Are you alright? I heard crying."

"No I'm fine," Angelina said covering herself with her blanket. "Just go away."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kale asked.

"Yes now please go away!" Angelina snapped.

"Alright calm down," Kale said, "I'll just go away forever how about that? I was only trying to help."

She heard his footsteps walk away from the door and she cried even harder. Now she had gone and drove him away. But this was for the best, Angelina thought. So then why was he still on her mind? And why did she seem to love him?


	8. Angelina's Horrific Dream

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 8**

**comments pleez**

**Angelina's Horrific Dream**

It was now November and Angelina tried to avoid Kale at all costs, but whatever she did she could not get him out of her head; every guy she saw she saw Kale's face, every girl she saw Kale, but she already pushed him away and it was for the best. Angelina had to return to her own time and get her infant self back in her body before anything happened, but what damage did Angelina do already? She already told her parents about their doom, she already killed her father, she already told Kale about her not being fourteen in this time, what else could she do to ruin the future. Besides, in her time she was dead and buried. She had nothing to go back to. The weekend greeted Angelina with a warm sunshine and a hardened heart. She woke up and went down the stairs in her pajamas and found Kale sitting by the fire in nothing but his boxers. She jumped a bit, but she sat on the couch near him hoping that he would not notice her, but he had spoken to her even before she got a chance to put her butt on the couch.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I don't want to get close to you," Angelina confessed to him. He looked over at her with a surprised look on his face.

"You don't seem like the type of person who just blows off people," Kale said sipping a cup of coffee.

"I'm not," Angelina said glancing over at him, "but I'm not going to get close to someone when I am going to fight in a war and possibly die."

"Who says you're going to die?" Kale asked almost in a joking manner.

"The Book of Light," Angelina said as Kale looked at her for the first time in weeks, but it was not the look she expected from him. Instead of a flirty look he gave a horrified look like the world was coming to an end.

"You know where that dreadful book is?" Kale asked.

"Yes, I know where it is," Angelina said looking into his horrified eyes. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Kale lied turning back to his coffee, "I mean the Book is legendary that's why I asked."

"Okay," Angelina said as she got up and walked toward the steps to go get changed for the day. "You know if you were planning to get close to me, lying isn't the way to do it."

* * *

"Cole was after him?" Phoebe asked Angelina over the telephone. Since Muggle objects could not work near Hogwarts she had to apparate herself to London and use a payphone there.

"Yea," Angelina said feeling claustophobic in the tiny telephone box, "Kale said that Cole kept asking him about my mother. "Why would Cole want to know where my mother is? He isn't the one who kills her, he's already dead."

"I'm not sure," Phoebe said, "keep away from him at all costs. He won't hesitate to kill you and Kale."

"Alright," Angelina said scratching her head, "wait! What about Voldemort?"

"I don't know sweetie," Phoebe said sounding unsure. "Watch out for both of them."

"Alright I hope to see you guys soon," Angelina said smiling.

"Alright bye sweetie," Phoebe said, "we all love you."

"I love you all too," Angelina said smiling again, "Bye." About five minutes after she said goodbye, hung up the phone and stepped out of the booth, she literally bumped into Kale. She seemed more annoyed than happy to see him.

"I've been looking everyone for you," Kale said standing in front of her.

"Well I wish you'd just go away," Angelina said trying to get passed him, but he blocked her way. "Okay, do you have a death wish or something?"

"No," Kale said backing her up into a corner. "You do."

"What are you talking about?" Angelina asked as Kale grabbed her around the throat and threw her up against the wall, choking her.

"Where is your mother?" Kale asked.

"What?" Angelina asked as Kale's face transformed into Cole's. Now she began to panic.

"I am going to ask you again," Cole said squeezing her neck harder. "Where is your mother?"

"I don't know,"Angelina managed to say, but Cole squeezed even harder. Angelina wrapped her hands around his and tried to pull them off.

"That won't work," Cole said as Angelina started to see white lights in front of her eyes and soon her eyes closed, and her heart began to give up. "Sorry, I guess you will die sooner than expected."

_"Locomotor Mortis!" _someone yelled. Cole's legs locked together and he tumbled over leaving Angelina nearly dead on the ground. Kale ran up to her, picked her up, and apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Many hours later, Angelina woke up in her dorm room around midnight and found that Kale was sitting in a chair by her bedside, holding her hand while she slept. She looked around the room and found other students sleeping, but Kale was the only male in the room. Angelina touched his head and he began to stir, looking around disoriented.

"Angelina?" he asked looking at her face.

"Yes, I'm okay," Angelina said as he nearly tackled her with a huge hug.

"O thank god," Kale said as a few other students woke up and joined in on hugging Angelina. "We all thought you were dead."

"How did you get away from Cole?" Angelina asked as Kale took her out of bed and brought down into the living area of the common room.

"I used to leg locking curse and I apparated you back here before he could do anything to me," Kale explained giving Angelina a glass of water.

"Thanks," Angelina said smiling, but she still seemed uncomfortable around Kale.

"Look I know that you are afraid to get close to me and that's fine," Kale said looking into her eyes, "but I'm afraid to get close to you too."

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked sipping her water.

"My mother and father left me to stay with my grandparents," Kale explained, "I was around eight and my mother told me that she was coming back for me soon, she just had a few things to take care of without me. Turns out that my mother was selling drugs to make money and she was killed by a hit and run driver who was never found. When my father came for me, he returned as a malevolent spirit who tried to kill me; turned out that my father was murdered. They both wanted to protect me, but they failed and now it was up to my febile grandparents to raise me which didn't happen. My grandmother died on my tenth birthday and my grandfather went mentally insane and killed himself. Everyone I got close to had died and then I came here and I felt like this was where I was going to make family, but all I got were girls screaming over how hot I was. All I wanted was a friend who would be there for me and I wanted to learn magic.

"I didn't find that in anyone until you came here," Kale said taking Angelina's hand into his. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Angelina hesitated. Did he really love her? "Yes I do. Do you?"

"Yes I do," Kale said smiling as Angelina smiled.

"Wait, I may have to go back to my time," Angelina interrupted, "I'm not sure you want your girl disappointing you when you don't have her anymore."

"I don't," Kale said kissing Angelina's hand, "but you could never disappoint me."

"Do you love me?" Angelina asked knowing in her heart she loved him.

"Yes I do," Kale answered as he kissed her hand again, but when Angelina looked in his eyes she saw pain and anguish. Angelina stood as if to run away, but Kale grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Angelina asked sobbing.

Kale's head twisted a full three hundred and sixty degrees around his body and when his head turned back to face Angelina, his face was white, his eyes were replaced by dark gaping holes that looked screaming mouths, his lips were black, and his voice was distorted and not his own. It was much deeper and creepier.

"What do you want?" Angelina screamed.

"Your heart," Kale said reaching out his hand and digging into Angelina's chest. She clenched his hand as she felt her heart explode. Blood poured from the side of her mouth as she saw Kale pull her heart out and hold it in the palm of his hand. Then she saw nothing. White lights surrounded her and she felt like she was being lifted into some unknown universe where she was scared to be; then a most unusual feeling. A shaking feeling. She felt herself being pulled downward, down toward Earth as Angelina perceived it. She saw people shaking her sleeping body, but then why would they be shaking it? She figured that she must have died when she was dreaming and now people were trying to revive her. Kale was giving her CPR and everyone else looked like they were praying like God would have answered any of their prayers. She floated down into her body and couched up blood as she opened her eyes.

"Oh my god!" Kale said as Angelina nearly jumped into his arms collapsing into tears.

"Are you alright?" Lanikai asked hugging her.

"I am now," she said wiping the blood from her mouth.

"What happened?" Kale asked.

"I thought that I had woken up in here," Angelina explained. "Kale had taken me out of bed and down to the common room, but then he became weird and distorted and..."

"It's alright," Kale said holding a sobbing Angelina in his arms. "I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about."

Angelina just laid there as Kale said, "Can I be alone with her?"

Everyone left as Kale sat on Angelina's bed next to her. "Everything will be alright."

"How can you say that?" Angelina asked, "a battle is coming, everyone might die, my mother, my cousins, and I will die and possibly you."

"Look I will not die," Kale said holding her hand.

"You don't know that," Angelina said squeezing his hand. "I am destined to die. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either," Kale said hugging her. They gazed into each others eyes and they slowly leaned in to kiss when her bedroom door burst open with a plea for help.

"What's wrong?" Kale asked.

"It's about Angelina's family," said the first year boy.

"Well what about them?" Angelina asked trying to act calm, but inside she was panicking.

"Your cousins are dead," the boy said as Angelina's eyes grew wide. "All three of them."

"Anyone else?" Angelina asked keeping her grief inside of her.

"Yes," the boy said as Angelina braced herself. "Your mum is also dead."


	9. The Truth About Helena's Death

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 9**

**comments are always nice**

**The Truth About Helena's Death**

"I should've seen this coming," Angelina said at her mother's gravestone.

"What do you mean?" Kale asked holding her hand.

"My grandparents died before my mom reached eighteen," Angelina said, "my grandmother died of an illness and my grandfather was crushed while fighting evil. My mother was thirteen. My father is dead and now my mother is too."

"What happened to your father?" Kale asked as Angelina threw flowers ontop of her mother's casket.

"You don't want to know," Angelina said walking away with Kale at her side.

"I want to know," Kale said stopping and holding her hands.

"Alright, but be prepared," Angelina said sighing. "My father kills my mother in the future, so before he could I killed him with a stake."

"A stake? What was he a vampire or something?" Kale asked laughing, but Angelina looked at him very sternly. "Are you half vampire?"

"Yes, but I don't turn into one," Angelina said as Kale let go of her hands and started to back away from her.

"I can't," Kale said, "I can't date you. You might have relatives that will come after me for being a mortal."

"No that's not going to happen," Angelina said walking closer, but Kale kept backing away.

"Stay away from me," Kale said running off. Angelina walked back to her mother's grave and watched as the casket was lowered into the grave. She wiped her eyes and turned around to find a boy standing there with flowers in his hands; three red roses. He handed then to Angelina and smiled.

"I brought them for your mom, but I can see I am too late," he said.

"No it's alright," Angelina said throwing them into the grave before the dirt had covered the casket.

"I'm very sorry," the boy said smiling and pulling out another rose. "I wanted to give this one to you."

Angelina blushed. "Thank you. I'm Angelina Potter."

"Mark Dreshel," he said shaking Angelina's hand. They stared at each other for a moment and then they decided to walk back to the limousines to take them back to the reception area. "How did your mother die?"

"She killed herself," Angelina said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh god," Mark said now feeling bad, "I'm sorry. You know we have a few things in common."

"What is that?" Angelina asked looking at her rose.

"Both of my parents are dead as well," Mark began, "I'm bent on saving the world, I am related to three powerful witches, and I am half vampire."

Angelina's eyes shifted toward his, "How do you know so much about me?"

"Rumors mostly," Mark said, "I tend to eavesdrop a lot."

Angelina laughed. "My dad was half vampire. My mother was a witch and a mortal, but their both dead."

"How did your parents die?" Angelina asked stroking the petals on her rose.

"My mother was murdered by Voldemort and my father was staked by his own father," Mark said as he opened the car door for her and closed it behind him. "Loving family right?"

Angelina did not say anything for the rest of the ride back to the reception area. Once she got back she went into her room to get changed. The reception area had rooms attached above so that people would be able to live there while having parties, but Angelina rented a room to stay by herself until she was able to go back to Hogwarts. She walked into her closet to pick out a nice dress for tonight was a dance night and she was only going in remembrance of her mother. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Angelina said still looking through her clothes. She turned around to see Mark dressed in a traditional tuxedo and his hair was greased back. He wore a very mellow cologne, his smile was radiant, and he left Angelina speechless. "Wow! You look amazing."

"Thank you," Mark said smiling, "but you don't unfortunately."

Angelina laughed. "I'm not dressed yet. I haven't picked out a nice dress to wear. So what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were feeling," Mark said sitting on her bed and folding his hands.

"I'm alright," Angelina said picking out a nice black dress and sneaking into the bathroom. "I'm more worried about getting the people that killed my family."

"I stopped trying a long time ago," Mark said walking over to her dresser and found a picture of her and her family. She looked so happy; something else was bothering her that she wouldn't tell him.

"Why?" Angelina asked as her voice echoed throughout the bathroom.

"Because I have better things to do then seek revenge," Mark said smiling when he saw a picture of her and some of her friends from back at school.

"Better things like what?" Angelina asked putting on her lipstick and eyeliner.

"Like go to school, learn how to defend myself," Mark said, "meet new people, meet pretty girls."

Angelina smiled. She was silent while finishing her make-up, but she had trouble putting on a diamond necklace. She walked out and said, "Can you put this on for me?"

Mark stood still with his eyes wide open.

"What's wrong?"

"You look incredible," Mark said as Angelina smiled and gave him the necklace. He draped the long necklace over her neck and fastened it and ran his hand down the long chain until it hid behind the back of the dress. Angelina's black sparkled dress covered her feet , but there was a long slit on the side of it that had four pieces of fabric that looked like stripes attaching the dress to to the other side. The back of the dress draped down, exposing her entire back, the front draped down far enough not to expose her breasts, and the dress tied around the neck. Mark kissed her on the cheek, held out his arm and said, "Would you be my date this evening?"

Angelina grabbed his arm and said, "Yes I will."

* * *

When they finally got downstairs, for they had been stopped by so many people, the ballroom was decorated as if for a wedding; there was a beautiful chandelier, champagne was being distributed throughout the dance floor and the rest of the party, and it looked like they were the only teenagers there.

Mark held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

Angelina took his hand and he swung her out onto the dance floor. He grabbed her left hand, his left hand gripped her waist and pulled her in close.

"You're a very good dancer," Angelina complimented.

"That's because I took dancing lessons when I was little," Mark said as Angelina laughed. "What? I did. I took ballroom dancing and ballet."

"That's very nice," Angelina said smiling. "I never took dance lessons. I was mostly a fighter not a dancer."

Mark smiled. "Well for a fighter, you look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," Angelina said smiling and laying her head on his shoulder. Throughout the whole night Angelina and Mark had either sat down and talked or had gotten up to dance, but then Angelina realized something. She grabbed Mark's hand and ran back to her room which was on the twenty-first floor. Once the elevator stopped she ran to her room, opened the door, and took out The Book of Light and flipped to the back of the Book to look at that picture again.

"So what does this book have to do with you?" Mark asked as Angelina showed him the picture.

"Look at the three men," Angelina said getting up and walking. "Who do they look like?"

"The man in the center looks like the devil," Mark said looking to the man on the right, "the man on the right looks like some kind of demon. Wait, is that me?"

Angelina stopped pacing the room and looked at the book. It _was_ Mark. He was standing holding a body that looked exactly like him. "How can you be holding a man that looks just like you?"

"Look at our wrists," Mark pointed out. "You and I have a white crescent moon tattooed on our wrists, but the other guys don't."

"What's your point?" Angelina asked not making a connection.

"The other guys have black crescent moons on their wrists indicating that they are evil," Mark said holding out his wrist to discover the white moon. "The white symbolizes good and black goes with evil. So I'm guessing that I defeat my evil side and that's why I am holding him in my arms."

"But what about me?" Angelina asked holding out her wrist to discover a circle that was half white and half black. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means you can be swayed either way," Mark said looking into her eyes. "Either over to good or to evil. Ultimately it will be your choice."

Angelina was silent for a moment until she thought about what had happened to her mother and the sisters. Mark saw the look on her face and asked, "What did you figure out?"

"Leo was a whitelighter," Angelina stated, "he can only be killed by darklighters."

"So?" Mark asked highly confused.

"Well, darklighters just don't go after The Charmed Ones, it's suicide," Angelina explained while pacing, "the only way they would ever go up against them would be if they were sent to do it and someone very powerful would send a darklighter to kill Leo and then appear to the sisters to kill them before Piper could blow up the darklighter."

"Who is that powerful?" Mark asked trying to understand.

"The Source or Voldemort," Angelina said as she ran to the window and looked out into the darkness toward her mother's grave. "Apparate me to my mother's grave."

"Why can't you go by yourself? I hate the dark," Mark said as Angelina grabbed his hand and apparated there on her own. When they got to her mother's grave, Angelina surveyed the area to make sure there was not some kind of protection spell around the tombstone. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go inside my mother's head and see what she saw," Angelina said picking up her evening dress from under her feet. "Even though my mother is dead, I can still read her thoughts. Now I can see how she really died."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Mark asked sounding worried.

"I'm not sure," Angelina said rubbing her hands together and raising them over her mother's grave. She had a hard time distinguishing thoughts, but then she had come to the memory she wanted.

_"What happened?" Piper asked Helena as she sat crying near her husband's ashes._

_"Angelina killed my husband for no damn reason," Helena cried obviously very angry. "She didn't even tell me why she killed him. She killed him and then apparated somewhere."_

_"I'm sorry," Piper said picking Helena up from the floor. "Look maybe we can revive him or something. Let's go take a look at the Book."_

_"Alright," Helena said walking up to the attic with Piper and discovered Phoebe, Paige, and Leo already up there scrying for a witch. "Who are you scrying for?"_

_"Monica," Leo said as Piper opened the Book to look for a revival spell. "Who are you looking for?"_

_"Do we have any revival spells in here?" Piper asked as the room turned their faces into her in fear._

_"Revival? Who do you want to raise?" Paige asked._

_"Her husband," Piper asked as everyone sighed._

_"No there isn't," Leo said as darklighter appeared in the room and shot Leo in the shoulder, but before Piper could blow him up he disappeared and had to face Voldemort._

_"You won't defeat me," Voldemort said throwing three fireballs at each of the sisters and then he turned to Helena. "You won't win."_

_"My daughter will defeat you," Helena said taking out her wand, but Voldemort knocked it out of her hand with a wave from his._

_"Your daughter will die like the rest of them and Hogwarts will fall to my mercy," Voldemort said bouncing a an electricity ball in his hand. "Any last words?"_

_Helena looked up to the ceiling and said, "Both Books are yours now, guard them with your life. I love you." And as Voldemort threw the ball at Helena, everything went black and Angelina woke up still in the cemetery with a large headache, a cut on her head and large cut on her shoulder blade._

"Are you alright?" Mark asked helping Angelina to her feet.

"What happened?" Angelina asked Mark while holding her head.

"You flew backwards and hit your back and head on that tombstone over there," Mark said as Angelina's held her bloody arm. "Did you see what you needed to see?"

"Yes," Angelina said as she held out her hands. "Book of Shadows." With a gust of wind, The Book of Shadows fell into her grasp and she carried it back to the hotel room.


	10. Almost Bate

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 10**

**comment pleez**

**Almost Bate**

It was Friday morning and all Angelina could think about was how she was going to defeat Voldemort and Cole. She sat with the Book of Light at her desk in McGonagall's Transfiguration class and paged through it while the other students did independent work. She looked at the pictures and upon getting to the last page she found a familiar face standing over her. She gasped and raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Potter?" McGonagall asked in her stern voice.

Angelina stuffed the Book of Light under her sweater and asked, "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Fine, but take your books with you," McGonagall said, "the bell might ring when you are in there." Angelina grabbed her books and nearly ran out of the room. She speed walked down the hall and bumped into Mark, causing her books to fall everywhere.

Mark bent down and grabbed her books for her and walked with her in the opposite way he was going.

"Do you have any classes with Kale?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, I have the next two classes with him," Mark answered as Mark dropped off her books in the common room and she followed Mark to his next class which he was now late for. Mark ran into the classroom and sat down while Angelina stood outside and scoped the room for Kale. She caught his eye gaze, but as he got up to run she threw an energy ball at him. He had flown into the wall behind the teacher and landed underneath the chalkboard. She ran up to him and shoved the Book of Light in his face.

"Ms. Potter, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Professor Vector asked.

"IS THIS YOU?" Angelina asked pointing to the picture of Lucifer.

"Angelina, stop!" Mark said trying to pull her away, but she pushed him back and kept grilling Kale.

"ARE YOU THE DEVIL?" Angelina asked as the entire class stared at Kale as he made an uncomfortable face.

"Get her off of me!" Kale said trying to get Angelina off of him.

"I KNOW YOU ARE LUCIFER," Angelina said as she showed the picture to Kale again. "Admit it. Admit that I caught you even before you could hurt anyone."

As Angelina kept staring into Kale's eyes, she noticed that they had turned a blood red. "You haven't caught me yet. I will kill you and your boyfriend."

Angelina grabbed him around the neck and said, "You won't win!"

Kale grabbed hers and threw her off of him. "I already have." Angelina stared at him for a moment and then realized that what she saw while at her mother's grave was only partly true.

"You sent the orders for my family to be killed," Angelina said tears flowing from her eyes.

"Took you long enough," Kale said smiling, but before Angelina could throw a fireball, Kale had shimmered out.

"DAMN IT!" Angelina said as she sat up and just sat there looking at the other students in defeat.

* * *

Everyday Angelina scryed for Kale, but nothing seemed to come up. She gathered he was either in the underworld or he purposely took himself off her radar to gather an army or something like that. A week had passed and flyers had gone up around the school about a winter dance that was in two weeks. In every class Angelina got the same flyer and after every class that flyer went into the trash; she had too much on her plate to go to a dance. She had to find Kale before he hurt anyone, but how was she going to do that when she could not find him. On a late afternoon when storm clouds hovered over Hogwarts, Angelina went outside and strolled over to the Black Lake and sat there staring into the murky water, thinking of the doom that was about to come. As she stared into the lake, rain started to fall and soon the drizzle turned to a down pour, but even then Angelina did not move. The wind started to blow and the chill arrived, but still Angelina just sat there and started into the Black Lake.

Suddenly someone called her name. She stood up and saw that Mark was standing by the front doors of the castle looking for her, but even before she could call out his name a large tentacle had wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the lake. Mark ran over and looked into the water and saw Angelina's face in panic. He moved back a few feet, ran, and dove into the cold lake to find Angelina, but the lake was enourmous, how was he going to find her? Then he heard a noise through the water, a sound of panic. Thinking to be Angelina, he followed the vibrations and found her with the Giant Squid ready to enter his cave and he knew once she entered that cave she was dead.

He took out his wand, muttered a Bubble-Charm and went in to save her.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Mark said as the light his the Squid and tore the tentacle off his body. Mark grabbed Angelina around the waist and started to swim to the surface. Half way there, Mark had noticed that Angelina was not moving. She was not breathing either. Now in panic, Mark swam faster than he had ever swam before, but not until the Giant Squid came back and grabbed his foot and pulled him back down.

He tried to kick the Squid off, but it was too strong. He held Angelina's hand and let her magic flow from her to him and he blasted the Squid into a pile of scraps. He seemed surprised, but he swam back to the surface and placed Angelina on the earth. He climbed out and felt her pulse; no pulse. He bent down and gave her CPR until she coughed up water and rolled over to let the water drain from her mouth. Mark grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Thank you," she said still coughing.

"You're welcome," Mark said helping her to her feet. "Why were you out here all by yourself?"

"I just had to think for awhile," Angelina said as thunder started to sound off.

"Well I think your thinking is done," Mark said putting Angelina's right arm over his shoulder. "Let's get you inside so we both can dry off."

"Can I tell you something?" Angelina asked as they were walking to the door.

"Anything," Mark said.

"You are the sweetest guy I have ever met," she said as he blushed a little. "I mean you could have died in there."

"I know that," Mark said as they made it inside. "But I couldn't let a girl that I like just die."

Angelina was stunned. "You like me?"

Mark thought that his signals were obvious, but he replied with, "Yes I do."

There was now awkward silence between them so they just smiled and went their seperate ways. Angelina knew that he liked her, she just wanted him to admit to it, but did she like him the same way?

Two weeks went by so fast Angelina had no idea where it had gone and it was the day of the big dance and the only person who was not going was Angelina and maybe a fewother students whom she did not know.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Mark asked when they were having lunch.

"Sure I'm listening," Angelina said drinking her pumpkin juice.

"I was asked to the dance," Mark said as Angelina turned and looked at him with curiosity.

"Who asked you?" she asked.

"Alkina," Mark said pointing to the girl two tables over eating lunch.

"Alkina Mitchell? Kale's sister asked you to the dance?" Angelina asked in total shock.

"Yea is that alright?" Mark asked as Angelina looked into his eyes.

"Uh yea it's fine," Angelina said having a plan in her head. "Really, it's fine to go with her. We're not dating so I'm not remotely jealous. I have to go I will see you later." She left the table and Mark who was utterly confused, but he did not bother getting in the way of her thoughts. Later that night, Angelina was in her room helping Lanikai get ready fot the dance.

"If she's going to be there, why aren't you going?" Lanikai asked as Angelina fastened a necklace around her neck.

"Because if I'm there then I can't catch Alkina in the act," Angelina told her. "If they go off together I can follow them and make sure that Alkina doesn't try something, especially if she's helping out her brother."

"Why would she help her brother in killing you?" Lanikai asked as Angelina went into the bathroom and Lanikai looked through the Book of Shadows.

"If I know Alkina which I do," Angelina said from the bathroom, "she'll lure Mark to her brother so her brother can get to me.

"Ok, I am now uttetrly confused," Lanikai said as Angelina came out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it," Angelina said fixing a loose hair on Lanikai's head, "go to the dance with Jared and have fun."

"You're not getting dressed?" Lanikai asked.

"If I have to fight, I am not ruining another dress," Angelina said smiling and pushing Lanikai out the door. "Have fun. Don't worry about anything."

Lanikai walked out of the room and Angelina nearly leaped on the Book of Shadows for a spell, but the only spell she found was to attract a succubus and she needed to vanquish one. She also looked through the Book of Light and found nothing about succubi, so she fixed her hair and walked out of the room.

* * *

The Great Hall was packed with students and the music was blaring; there were curtains draped over the large windows, there were floating candles above everyone's heads to bring light into the hall, there were small round tables that replaced the four large house tables that were usually there and five couples occupied each table. Angelina was very underdressed, but she was not there to dance, she was there to watch Alkina and Mark, but how could she find them in the hoard of students on the dance floor, and then she spotted them sitting down eating dinner with three other couples.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Beth Cashmiri asked. Beth and Angelina had not been friends for that long and Angelina really did not consider Beth a close friend, but Angelina trusted Beth to a point.

"Because I'm spying on someone," Angelina said as Beth chuckled.

"Who are you looking for?" Beth asked.

"None of your business," Angelina snapped. "I'm sorry, I just want to do this by myself."

"Fine," Beth said walking away obviously offended. Suddenly Angelina saw Alkina take Mark into another part of the room and that was when she ran through the crowd and followed Alkina. She ran into a room where she was tangled in vines, plants had tried to eat her, and mandrakes tried to pop her eardrums, but she found another door and opened it to find Kale holding Mark up by his neck and trying to kill him. Angelina took out a potion, threw it at Alkina and they all watched as she burned in front of their eyes and screamed bloody murder. Kale let go of Mark who fell to the ground and coughed, trying to put air back into his lungs.

"Have you been down here the whole time?" Mark asked still coughing.

"Let's worry about getting out first," Angelina said as she stood up and faced Kale.

"Is this a death wish?" Kale asked firing a fireball at her shoulder. While holding her shoulder, Angelina thought of an idea.

_"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line I offer up this gift to share switch our powers through the air," _Angelina said. White orbs foated through the air and both of them stumbled backwards when they received each others powers.

"Are you insane?" Mark asked standing up. "You could get yourself killed!"

"I know what I am doing," Angelina said as she faced Kale again.

"You are a stupid girl," Kale said as Angelina threw a fireball and knocked him backwards.

_"From whence they came, return them now. Vanish the words, vanquish his powers," _Angelina said as his powers were disspelled from his body and he was left mortal. "It sucks being mortal doesn't it."

Mark took out a knife and threw it into Kale's back before he even had a chance to run away.

_"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen," _Angelina said as Kale's body disappeared.

Mark looked at Angelina and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you. I've saved your life and you've saved mine. Are we even now?"

Angelina laughed. "Yes we are even."

"Wait, what about your powers?" Mark asked as Angelina turned towards a wall.

_"When you find your passage blocked, all you have to do is knock," _Angelina said as they walked in and when they stepped out, they were in Angelina's dorm room. Angelina went over to the Book of Shadows and opened it to the first page. _"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hide in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient powers. Bring Angelina's powers to her, I want the power. Give me the power." _White orbs came through the ceiling and went into Angelina's body.

"Now I have my powers and Kale's powers," Angelina said as Mark looked worried.

"Won't that be overload?" Mark asked.

"If it hasn't affected me now I guess that it won't," Angelina said smiling at Mark. "What's the worst that could happen?"


	11. Their First Date

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 11**

**comments pleez**

**Their First Date**

It was a couple weeks after the dance and Mark was paranoid everywhere he went, but Angelina reassured him that no one would be after him until the fight. Mark and Angelina continued to hang out by themselves which caused some controversy around the common room. After Christmas break, rumors had spread around the school that Mark and Angelina were dating and some were even horrid as to say that they had slept together and that they were expecting a child, but both Mark and Angelina just ignored the rumors and went on with their lives at school.

"Did you hear the rumors that have spread around the school about us?" Angelina asked as she sat down to lunch with Mark.

"Yea, aren't they disgraceful?" Mark asked as Angelina shook her head and shoved a piece of lettuce into her mouth. "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"I'm actually cleaning out my cousins' attic to see if I can use any of their potion ingredients," Angelina said drinking out of her cup full of water. "Why?"

"No reason," Mark asked eating a piece of chicken. After he was done chewing he asked, "what are you doing tonight?"

"As far as I know, nothing," Angelina responded as Mark smiled. "Why? What are you planning?"

"Absolutely nothing," Mark said as he got up, "come to Honeydukes later tonight, maybe around seven and make sure you dress nice."

"Honeydukes will be packed around seven," Angelina mentioned. "How will I find you?"

"Just come to the door and I will escort you in," Mark said blowing her a kiss and walking over almost at a jog. Angelina was highly confused, but she went on the rest of her day feeling very excited about tonight and then six o'clock came around and Lanikai found Angelina in her closet looking for a nice dress.

"I just heard!" Lanikai said bursting in the room. Angelina smiled, ran out of her closet, and almost trampled Lanikai. "What are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea," Angelina said rubbing her forehead in frustration. "I want to make a good impression on Mark and I don't want to mess up."

"Don't you think that you already made an impression on him?" Lanikai asked as Angelina took out a short red cocktail dress, but Lanikai shook her head and Angelina put the dress back in her closet.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked as she took out another red cocktail dress and once again she put it back after Lanikai shook her head no.

"I saw the picture that was taken of you and Mark," Lanikai said as Angelina poked her head out of the closet, "you guys looked hot when you danced with him even though it was after your mother's funeral. You guys are so cute together."

"What about this one?" Angelina asked coming out in a short v-neck cocktail dress with ribbons at the sleeves, a black band around the waist, and ruffles around the bottom.

"Oh my god," Lanikai said smiling, "that ones perfect." Angelina excidely ran into the bathroom to do her hair and talked to Lanikai from within the bathroom. "So will you get lucky tonight?"

"Lani, shutup!" Angelina said putting pearl earrings in her ears. "That's not the point of this; this isn't even a date."

"Of course it is," Lanikai said rolling her eyes. "Why would he say 'dress nice' if it wasn't a date? And you're meeting at Honeydukes, definitely not a date place."

"True," Angelina said smiling. "Alright. How do I look?"

"Absolutely incredible," Lanikai said hugging Angelina and walking her to the portrait. "Tell me everything that happens tonight. Promise."

"Promise," Angelina said smiling and walking out.

* * *

Angelina walked to Honeydukes with a couple of her friends and she met Mark at the front door where he said he would be.

"You look amazing," Mark said kissing her hand and walking her in. Mark led her down to the cellar where she found a beautiful candlelit dinner waiting for her. He pulled out her chair for her to sit down and then he took his seat and they dug into their spaghetti and meatball dinner.

"This dinner is spectacular," Angelina said smiling, "did you make this?"

"Yes with a little help from the House Elves," Mark said as Angelina smiled. "I'm glad you could come."

"I'm glad I came," Angelina said smiling and eating her dinner. An hour and a half past and Mark and Angelina just sat there staring into each others eyes until Angelina brought up a touchy subject. "Did you hear the rumors that were spread around the school about us?"

"Yea I did," Mark said all of a sudden very nervous.

"Do you know who spread them?" Angelina asked as Mark started to look uncomfortable. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Did you have something to do with the rumors?"

Mark did not answer.

"Please, I must know," Angelina said with pleading eyes.

"Yes," Mark answered and Angelina's heart sank, "yes I did. I was the only that spread the rumors."

"Why?" Angelina asked in tears. "Why would you do something like this?"

"I wanted people to notice us," Mark said as Angelina got up, now no longer upset but insulted.

"So you spread rumors about us sleeping together and me being pregnant?" Angelina asked as Mark tried to calm her down.

"The pregnant rumor I didn't make up," Mark said truthfully, "other students made that up."

"How am I ever going to believe you?" Angelina asked as Mark held her hands.

"We can work on it," Mark said as Angelina yanked her hands out of his and stormed upstairs where she found everyone that was in Honeydukes staring at her wondering what had happened. She tried to push her way through the crowd, but stopped when Mark called her name. "Please, Angelina. I'm sorry."

"I don't care," Angelina yelled in front of the students. "If you care about someone, you don't spread rumors about them. If you really cared about me, you wouldn't've done it."

"But I do care about you," Mark said as Angelina gave a laugh.

"Whatever," Angelina said as she turned to the students. "This filthy liar has been spreading rumors about us, well I'm here to tell you all that those rumors aren't true. I never slept with him and I'm not pregnant. Don't listen to anything he says."

"Angelina please!" Mark pleaded.

"NO!" Angelina yelled from the doorway. "I'm done with you."

* * *

"He did what?" Lanikai asked as Angelina took out a trunk from under her bed.

"Yea he spread the rumors about me," Angelina said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lanikai asked her.

"I'll be fine once I am out of this school," Angelina said as Mark burst into the room.

"No one asked you to barge in," Lanikai said as Angelina continued to pack her things. "What the hell do you want?"

"So you are leaving?" Mark asked from behind Lanikai who was blocking his way to Angelina.

"Does it look like I am staying?" Angelina asked putting her dresses in the trunk.

"Look I know you're mad at me," Mark started, "but leaving Hogwarts isn't going to solve anything."

"Leaving Hogwarts will keep me away from you," Angelina said closing her trunk and taking out another suitcase. "You can't stop me."

Mark took out his wand. _"Petrificus Totalus." _Angelina fell to the floor and Mark pushed Lanikai aside. "Now, will you listen to me?"

_"Relashio," _Lanikai said as Angelina got up, walked over to Mark, and punched him in the face.

"I'm leaving," Angelina said taking out her wand. "And you can't stop me from leaving._ Stupefy." _Mark flew out of the room and Angelina locked the door with many different charms so he could not get back in.

Lanikai faced Angelina. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yea I'll be fine," Angelina said with tears.

"You can stay with me and my family," Lanikai said as Angelina chuckled.

"No, I have a relative somewhere," Angelina said hugging Lanikai.

"Don't forget to write," Lanikai said hugging Angelina tight.

"I won't," Angelina said grabbing her suitcases. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Lanikai said as Angelina waved goodbye and disapparated.


	12. Angelina's New Sister

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 12**

**comments pleez**

**Angelina's New Sister**

Angelina's first trip to the states was not a very pleasant one; she could not find anywhere to live, all the people there were rude, and she was too young to work. She got in touch with a local police station to search for any living relatives, but found nothing, so they set her up with foster parents who would take care of her. The couple that came to pick her up were a very rich couple who were from Washington D.C. They both were realstate agents who owned three houses, six cars, one boat, three dogs.

"Hi we're the Ross'," the lady said.

"Hi, I'm Angelina," Angelina said shaking their hands. "So how rich are you guys?"

"We're worth over twenty-six million dollars," Mrs. Ross said as Angelina mouthed the word, "wow." "You are going to love your new house and your new sister."

"Sister?" Angelina asked hiding her wand.

"Yes, you are going to love her," Mr. Ross said smiling and opening the car door for his new daughter. "She's around the same age as you."

"Great," Angelina said sarcastically. She had no idea how she was going to complete her mission if she was going to be stuck with this overly rich family, but as these thoughts rushed through her head, she peered out the window and saw a black cloaked figure riding on a broom, following the car. She panicked and told Mr. Ross the drive faster. As the car started to speed up, the black cloaked figure stopped and disappeared which made Angelina very nervous. Once they pulled up to the house, Angelina's mouth dropped when she saw how this was constructed; there had to be a million sides to this house because it had so many corners and rooms. The front of it looked like the White House, but the pillars were taller, there were black railings covering the many balconys the house had, the lawn was cut perfectly, the design of the house was very old, it was painted an off white color, and their driveway went on for days.

"Welcome to your new home," Mr. Ross said opening the door for Angelina, but she could not move. The living was twice to size of her own (from what she could remember from her time), there was an iron winding staircase leading up to the roof, but it made a pitstop at each landing for the bedrooms, the kitchen had two floors; the bottom floor was for guest dinners and the upper floor was for private family dinners and each kitchen was equipt with a refridgerator and a stove, ancient paintings lined the walls; depicting romantic outings and ruthless battles, and big and small dogs roamed the halls as if this was their haven.

One little dog jumped into Angelina's arms and licked her face. "She is adorable. What's her name?"

"We haven't given her a name yet," Mr. Ross said as Angelina stroked the dog's soft fur. "We were going to give her to our new daughter. We bought her three days ago. She's all yours."

"Really? Thank you so much," Angelina said kissing the dog's head.

"Now, she's your responsibility," Mrs. Ross said as Angelina nodded her head. "You have to care for her. She isn't our responsibility anymore. Understand?"

"Yes," Angelina said smiling and hugging her new parents. She took her things and her new dog upstairs with her and she tried to find a room. She wondered the halls for a bit until she came upon a midnight blue room where she put her bags down on the bed and laid on it. Her new dog crawled on her stomach and laid there occassionally licking Angelina's face.

"So you're my new sister?" a girl said from the doorway. She looked up and saw a dark figure standing there, but when she turned on the lights she saw a goth looking girl standing there with her arms folded. She was wearing a red and black striped shirt, black and white striped socks, she had tons of bracelets lining both her arms, she was sporting a black choker that had some kind of emblem on it that looked familiar, her fingernails were black, her eyes, lips, and hair were also black.

"Yes, I'm Angelina," Angelina said shaking the girl's hand. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," the girl said without facial movement. "I'm Adora. Where are you from anyway?"

"England," Angelina said as Adora laughed. "Why? Where are you from?"

"France," Adora said without a French accent. "What's that stick hanging out of your bag?"

Angelina pushed her wand back into her back. "My parents gave that stick when I was little. It's been with me ever since."

"Alright," Adora said smiling and walking away.

"Wait a second," Angelina said as Adora turned around. "How do you feel about witchcraft?"

Adora walked into her bedroom across the hall, got a book, and threw it into Angelina's lap. _History of Magic Volume II_ Angelina read, but when she looked up for Adora she was not there. Who was this girl and why did she have a Hogwarts book in her possession?

* * *

At dinner that night, the family was very quiet. Adora kept staring at Angelina like lion ready to pounce on her prey, but Angelina stared back. Angelina could not figure out why Adora owned a Hogwarts book if she was from France; if Adora was a witch she would have gone to Beauxbatons Academy not Hogwarts. Since Angelina really wanted to know all about her new sister, she caught Adora on her way to her room.

"Why do you have a Hogwarts book?" Angelina said shoving Adora into her room and locking the door.

"What the hell are you doing? Open the door!" Adora said trying to open the door.

"Why do you have a Hogwarts book?" Angelina asked again. Adora reached into her back pocket and pulled out something Angelina had never seen before, but she took out her wand just incase she had to use it.

_"Ouvrir cette porte verrouillée," _Adora said. The door burst open and Adora ran out, but Angelina took up her wand and yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus."_ Adora went crashing to the ground and stayed there as Angelina stood beside her.

"Are you ready to tell me why you have a Hogwarts book? Or are you ready to tell me why you own a wand?" Angelina asked.

* * *

"I used to go to Beauxbatons," Adora said in Angelina's room. "I told my parents that I didn't want to go there anymore."

"Why?" Angelina asked.

"Because I got pregnant," Adora said as Angelina's jaw dropped. "Yea, by some guy who told everyone at school and that's why I had to leave."

"Where is your baby now?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know," Adora said looking at the ceiling, "I wish I knew, but I wasn't allowed to keep her obviously. She would've been a year old yesterday. I haven't seen my baby since."

"How sad," Angelina said flipping her wand in the air. "So how did you come across the book?"

"I bought it at Diagon Alley," Adora said as Angelina raised her eyebrow, "I needed to teach myself magic after I gave up my baby. I couldn't go back there; I was a laughing stock at my school so I self-educated myself. I've been reading magic books ever since I gave up my baby. That's why I've been cooped up in my room since last year, my parents don't know I am a witch."

"What? I thought they knew," Angelina said looking at Adora's wand.

"Nope, they adopted me after I had my baby," Adora said as Angelina's eyes widened.

"I thought you were blood to them," Angelina said as Adora shook her head.

"Nope, I dropped out of Beauxbatons to have my baby and that's when they adopted me," Adora said as Angelina nodded her head.

"So what was that spell you used?" Angelina asked curiously.

"It was like your door locking curse, but I simply reversed it in French," Adora said, "I said open this door and it burst open. We were always taught to say our spells in French rather than English because they are stronger that way."

"Interesting," Angelina said noticing Adora's necklace, "Is that the Beauxbatons' crest?"

"Yea," Adora said smiling and rubbing her necklace, "I do miss it there, but I'm glad to be learning magic on my own."

"Maybe we can help each other," Angelina said as Adora laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Mom and Dad will be enrolling you in the academy down the road," Adora said snickering, "you'll have to wear an ugly uniform and learn from Muggle teachers and you can't use magic."

"Crap," Angelina said looking at the calender. March fourteenth was in a couple weeks. She did not even have time to prepare Hogwarts for the doom that was upon it. "Do you have a portal book or something?"

"No, I don't," Adora said looking at Angelina's frightened face. "What's going to happen?"

"Hogwarts will fall along with everyone inside it," Angelina said as horror struck Adora's face. "We have to warn them."

"But we're in Washington D.C.," Adora said looking through Angelina's books, "how are we going to get to London?"

Then Angelina thought of a spell, but before she could say anything their mother walked in to say goodnight. After they both went into their seperte rooms to go to sleep, Adora snuck into Angelina's room and caught Angelina reading the Book of Light. Angelina quickly put it away and sat up in her bed.

"I can help with the whole Hogwarts thing," Adora said smiling, "I can warn them tomorrow."

"But I start school tomorrow," Angelina said, "how are you possibly going to get arounda l the teachers?"

"Let's just say I have my ways," Adora said smiling and Angelina knew that the wasy she was smiling, something wrong was going to happen.


	13. Adora's Warning

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 13**

**comments pleez**

**Adora's Warning**

Today was Monday and it was Angelina's first day at her new school. While she was walking to school with Adora, Adora warned her about the different cliques at her school.

"There are the populars, the jocks, the goths, the artists who are weird," Adora said as Angelina laughed. "And then there are the loners who make up about ninty percent of the school including you and me."

"Have you ever used your magic on anyone?" Angelina asked as Adora laughed.

"Not recently, but yes I have," she said as they walked into the school yard, "the consequences were not fun, so I haven't done anything since. What about you?"

"No, in my family that's called personal gain," Angelina said as Adora looked at her. "We use our powers for good not evil."

"Ok," Adora said as she joined her group of friends by the volleyball nets. "Guys, this is my new sister Angelina Potter. My parents adopted her yesterday."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Sula said shaking Angelina's hand. Sula had black hair with a purple streak through it, dark clothes on, a red scarf around her neck, she had blue eyes, and she was reading a magic book.

"Why do you have blue eyes if you have black hair?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Because my real hair color is blonde," Sula said as everyone laughed. "I'm Icelandic, but I don't want to be like all the other people from my country so I dyed my hair black and I haven't gone back to blonde since about the age of ten."

"Wow," Angelina said smiling.

A boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, a muscular body, a long nose, large lips, his hands were twice as big as Angelina's small slender hands, he had an oval shaped face, and she noticed he used lots of gel in his hair, stretched out his hand to shake hers. "My name is Boris."

"Nice to meet you," Angelina said smiling and shaking his hand. "Russian right?"

"Yes," Boris said as she turned to another one of Adora's friends who had blue eyes, flaming red hair, freckles all over her face, a circular shaped face, she had muscular shoulders, a long slender body, and small breasts.

"I'm Liadan," the girl said smiling. "Pure Irish."

"Nice to meet you all," Angelina said smiling at all of them. "I'm English. I actually live over in England and I have to be getting back there soon for a special event."

"What special event?" Sula asked as Angelina looked uneasy at this point.

"O, it's a school event," Angelina said, "At my other school, my friends invited me a special event. It's a British thing, you wouldn't understand."

"They wouldn't," Ava Glenn said. Ava Glenn had an oval shaped face, big brown eyes, short brown highlighted hair, her neck was slender, her collarbone was visible, her long arms were crossed, she had full lips, her ears were pierced in five different places, and she wore a French cross around her neck. "I'm Ava Glenn and you are?"

"Angelina Potter," Angelina said shaking her hand. "What country are you native of?"

"France, but I grew up in London," Ava said as Angelina smiled, but that smile quickly faded when Ava started to offer Angelina a spot at her popular table. "Me and my friends..."

"More like clones," Sula said as everyone started to laugh.

"Me and my FRIENDS have offered a spot at our table for the rest of the year," Ava said holding out a hand to Angelina, "I mean why would you want to hang around with these losers?"

Angelina looked around at everyone and stood up to face Ava, "You know everyone can be a loser. I am a loser, all these guys are losers, and so are you. Being a loser is nothing to be ashamed of, so maybe that's why you're so uptight."

Everyone stared at each other in shock. Ava Glenn had ruled their school since freshman year and now that Ava was a junior and Angelina was a freshman, it was shocking to see Ava just take Angelina's bashing.

"You dare insult me!?" Ava asked furious.

"I don't dare," Angelina said looking at Ava very closely. "Can I ask you something?"

"NO," Ava said as Angelina laughed.

"Well I'm going to anyway," Angelina said as everyone snickered. "Do you really think that everyone likes you? Because if I were to tell the truth, I would have to say that no one really likes you. So you can take your fake ass and never come near me ever again."

"Your time will come," Ava said as she started to walk away obviously humiliated.

"Yours will come first," Angelina yelled back, but Ava kept walking. Angelina turned back to her new friends and her sister as they all laughed.

"You have lots of guts," Adora said hugging her as a man came over with the most gorgous face that Angelina had ever seen, but somehow she did not seem phased by it. She had a mission to complete and she did not want yet another boy to distract her.

"That you do," the guy said as all the girls melted including Boris. "I'm Darryl Slade and i saw what you did. You do have guts."

"Why are you over here? You hang out with her," Angelina stated as everyone gasped.

"I actually used to date her," Darryl said.

"Why did you break it off?" Angelina asked.

"Because I saw the way she was treating people," Darryl said moving closer to Angelina, "and I didn't like it. So is this your first day?"

"Yes it is," Angelina said feeling her cheeks turn red.

Darryl laughed. "I'd like to see you again. Call me sometime. And for the record, you should stand up to Ava more often."

"Why?"

"Because if you can anyone can," Darryl said kissing her on the cheek and walking away.

"Did he really give you his number?" Adora asked smiling.

Angelina looked at the piece of yellow paper and it indeed had his number on it.

"Do you know that you're the first girl that he has ever given his number to?" Sula asked as Angelina blushed. "I mean the first girl that he hasn't asked out first."

Angelina could not believe it, but how would he react to the fact that in less than a month she would be dead?

* * *

It was Friday, finally the last day of the week, and Angelina was happier than ever because it meant that for the entire weekend she could focus on her impending doom happening in two weeks, but somehow all that faded away everytime she was near Darryl and everyone noticed it. Darryl obviously liked her, but Angelina could not get close to him without disappointing him with her death, so she consulted her sister about actually telling a mortal that she was a witch.

"Are you insane?" her sister asked Friday night. "You're going to tell a mortal that you're a witch, demons exist, and a dark wizard is coming after you and kill you. Are you insane?"

"Maybe," Angelina said looking through the Book of Shadows. "I feel like I have to tell him."

"You don't have to, you want to," Adora said as Angelina ignored her and continued to look through the Book.

"Yes I do want to," Angelina said sighing, "but if he doesn't know now, his life might be in danger. I can't have him put in harms way."

"You'll put him in harms way just by telling him," Adora said as Angelina slammed the Book shut.

"I will tell him if I want to tell him," Angelina said grabbing her back and walking out of the door. Adora quickly followed after her and down to the front door.

"You may kill him!" Adora said grabbing her arm.

"Then I will resurrect him," Angelina said retracting her arm and walking out the front door.

"They will kill you," Adora yelled. "You aren't safe! Other things are after you!"


	14. The Truth About Mark Dreshel

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 14**

**comment pleez**

**The Truth About Mark Dreshel**

"Hello?" Darryl asked answering his phone.

"Hey, it's Angelina," Angelina said walking down her street.

"Hey you," Darryl said smiling and sitting on his step, "what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Angelina said now being serious and turning the corner. "It's very important."

"Is everything alright?" Darryl asked noticing the nervousness in Angelina's voice.

"Not really," Angelina said trying not to cry. "Meet me in Rock Creek National Park in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Darryl said shutting his phone, hopping in his car and driving to the park. Once Darryl got there he found Angelina throwing rocks into a small pond and petting a couple of ducks who wound up biting Darryl when he sat down. Angelina laughed and hugged him. "You sounded worried, what's going on?"

"Let's go where no one can hear us," Angelina said grabbing his hand and walking with him to a secluded picnic spot where she had a small picnic set up with a basket of food for each other them on a plaid table cloth.

"Is this a date?" Darryl asked smiling.

"Only if you want it to be," Angelina said smiling back and sitting down. Darryl and Angelina spent about three to four hours together, but the last two hours were spent on the topic of Angelina's demise.

"Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Darryl asked as Angelina popped a grape in her mouth.

"My birthday is in two weeks and I have to go back to England next week to warn my other community of an attack that will take place," Angelina explained as Darryl looked extremely comfused. So before Darryl could say anything Angelina went on, "I am not like other girls you know."

"What do you mean?" Darryl asked holding her hands.

"I'm a witch," Angelina said, "I have powers. I used to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I came here on my own."

"Why?" Darryl asked still holding on to Angelina's hands. "Guy trouble?"

"Yes actually," Angelina said as Darryl suddenly became more interested. "This guy betrayed my trust and I had to leave to get away from him. I'm surprised that he hasn't followed me here, but my whole point is that I need to go back there next week to warn them of the attack."

"Who is this guy?" Darryl asked. All his questions surprised Angelina; she expected all his questions to be about her powers, but he did not seemed remotely interested in her being a witch.

"His name is Mark," Angelina said as Darryl rolled his eyes. "Do you know him?"

"Mark Dreshel?" Darryl asked as Angelina nodded her head. "Mark's my brother. Fraternal older brother."

"Wait, how is Mark your brother if he's a wizard?" Angelina asked confused.

"My mom was a witch," Darryl said as Angelina's mouth dropped. "She was killed by some evil wizard because he wanted my brother. My father had left us because my mother was never home due to fighting demons all the time. The orphanage split me and Mark up; I went with the family I'm with now and Mark went with a mortal family who sent him to Hogwarts anyway. I do have powers, I just don't use mine." Angelina was stunned; Darryl was a year and a half older than her and yet they were on the same level, power wise, but the bad news was yet to come.

"There's more to the story," Angelina said with Darryl still holding onto her hands. "The battle that is supposed to happen will be on my birthday. At midnight on March fourteenth, I will be fifteen..."

"And?"

"And dead," Angelina said as she noticed tears forming in Darryl's eyes. "I'm sorry, but I will die in two weeks. It's what's supposed to happen."

"Were we supposed to happen?" Darryl asked as Angelina faced him.

"I don't know," Angelina said letting go of his hand and started to walk away. Darryl stood up on the table cloth and ran toward her. He grabbed her hand, twisted her around, and sank his lips onto hers. They spent two mintues making out in the middle of the park until Darryl broke their kiss and said, "Let me help you."

"You want to help? You're not afraid of me?" Angelina asked.

"I have powers too," Darryl asked still holding her in his arms. "Even though I haven't seen the things you have, I want to. I'm ready to use my powers."

"It could be dangerous," Angelina said as Darryl smiled. "You could be killed."

"Well if I die before you do, then I'll wait for you in heaven or wherever I go," Darryl said smiling making Angelina laugh. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Angelina did not want to say the truth, so she passed everything off and smiled. "Alright. Come with me and I can teach you."

Darryl kissed her again. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

* * *

"So what happened to your parents?" Darryl asked holding Angelina's hand as they walked to Angelina's house.

"They were killed," Angelina said explaining further, "both my parents were murdered. My mother was murdered by Voldemort, an evil wizard, and I killed my father."

"Why did you kill your father?" Darryl asked.

"Because the time where I come from, my father killed my mother so I killed him brfore he could kill my mother," Angelina explained as Darryl felt horrible about bringing up the subject. "It's alright, I don't mind talking about it. So what happened to your parents?"

"They, too, are both dead," Darryl said, "they both hung themselves in our basement back at my old home. Mark had put a curse on them that made them go insane and in the end they killed themselves. The police called it a suicide, but if they really knew they would have pronounced it a homicide. I told Mark he wouldn't win with killing people and after that I never saw him again. I was ten."

"Oh my god," Angelina said as they approached their house, "I'm so sorry." Angelina unlocked the door to find her sister standing in the kitchen holding a glass of soda in her hand, but she dropped it when she saw her sister walk in with a popular.

"What the hell is he doing in our house?" Adora yelled pointing to Darryl.

"He's here to help," Angelina said as Adora grabbed her by the arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

"You told him didn't you?" Adora asked as Angelina nodded her head. Adora rolled her eyes and continued, "He could be setting you up to get you killed, just like Kale did."

"Kale is none of your concern," Angelina said trying not to yell, "Look I told him for a good reason. He has magical blood in him. I can get the magic to work. Please trust me."

"Alright," Adora said folding her arms. They went back out to Darryl and faced him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Angelina said, "we're fine." Angelina gave him the Book of Light and he browsed through it. "This is the Book that holds the future of everyone. Especially me."

Darryl flipped to the last page. "Why am I pictured with Mark?"

Angelina and Adora looked at the page at the same time. "You kill your brother."

"Why?" Darryl asked.

"I'm not sure," Angelina said holding out her hands, "take my hands. It won't hurt. By doing this, I can see your past. I can dig into ur soul and see where your soul has been through the years."

Darryl was still uneasy.

"Don't worry," Angelina said as Darryl took her hands and Angelina closed her eyes. The vision took almost five minutes and each minute drained a lot of energy from Angelina, but she made weird facial expressions that concerned Adora and Darryl. After the vision was over, Angelina fell to the floor trying to grab every air and forced it into her lungs.

"What did you see?" Adora asked.

Once Angeling caught her breath she said, "Darryl is related to Astrid. Astrid is from the Charmed Ones' family history and at one point Darryl's soul was the soul of one of Astrid's sons who died early in his life around seventeen. When her son died, his soul went on to the next person which was a young boy named Darryl, but he had died shortly after birth and then his soul went into you, but somehow it split and the good half became you and the evil half went into Mark."

Angelina picked up the Book of Light and turned to the last page. "You kill your brother for being evil. You're the good one."

"Oh god," Darryl said holding his forehead in frustration. "I'm not sure I can kill my own flesh and blood."

"Well then you have a pick of two other people," Angelina said showing him the page, "Cole or Voldemort."

"What about Kale?" Adora asked.

"Kale is mine!"


	15. Oh My God, Everything's Gone!

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 15**

**enjoy and comment**

**"Oh My God, Everthing's Gone!"**

A week had passed and Angelina was getting ready to go to Hogwarts, but her birthday was too near. The day she wanted to go to warn Hogwarts was the day of her birthday and at midnight she was supposed to die. She was so confused, she could barely concentrate on anything especially her relationship with her sister and her now boyfriend Darryl who spent every waking moment with her trying to learn the craft.

"Alright, now try this spell," Angelina said pointing to the lost and found spell.

"Are you sure?" Darryl asked unsure of what mught happen.

"Don't worry," Angelina said smiling and turning the page, "there is a reversal spell. Go ahead."

"Okay," Darryl said taking a deep breath, _"Guiding spirits I ask your charity lend me your focus and clarity. Lead me to the one I cannot find restore that and my peace of mind." _Things from Adora's past started appearing like old journals and old diaries, books from Angelina's past, such as old spell books and even an old wand, appeared, and something special appeared to Darryl. It was a golden necklace that his mother used to wear that he lost when he was fifteen.

"We have to reverse it," Angelina said as she saw the disappointment on Darryl's face.

"I know," Darryl said sighing before saying the reversal spell, _"I return what I didn't want to find. Let it be out of sight, out of mind." _Everything that appeared to them suddenly disappeared including the golden necklace that Darryl was holding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that the necklace was so important to you," Angelina said sitting next to him.

"It's alright," Darryl said wiping his eyes, "you know, I even forgot what it looked like. I think now I can feel better about my parents' death than I did before."

"That's good," Angelina said leaning in for a kiss, but suddenly wind filled the room and Lanikai fell through the wall and fell onto the floor with her face bleeding in several different places, her fingers broken, and she had claw marks on her arms, legs, and face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Angelina asked helping her into the bathroom to get her washed off.

"I was attacked by Cole," Lanikai said as Angelina cleaned up her wounds. "He ambushed me in the Forbidden Forest where I was searching for help for this battle."

"How do you know about the battle?" Darryl asked.

"Angelina told me and who the hell are you?" Lanikai asked as Angelina rolled her eyes and answered for Darryl.

"This is Darryl Dreshel," Angelina said, "he's Mark's twin brother and he's my boyfriend. I have told him everything there is to know about the magical world and he has Charmed blood in him. He is going to help us and I really don't care what you say about it."

"Alright chill," Adora said hoping that her sister would not yell at her, "it's your choice whether to get him killed or not so whatever."

"Whatever," Angelina said walking away from her sister and going back to Lanikai. "Now why was Cole after you?"

"He wanted information about you," Lanikai said wiping her still bleeding nose, "he wanted to know where he could find you."

"Did you tell him anything?" Angelina asked in panic, but as she expected Lanikai shook her head.

"Of course not," Lanikai said as she touched Angelina's shoulder and suddenly had a premonition. A second or two later she let go of Angelina's shoulder and looked at everyone in horror.

"What's wrong?" Darryl asked as Lanikai still had that look of horror on her face.

"Hogwarts is gone," Lanikai said as she opened the Book of Shadows. _"When you find your passage blocked all you have to do is knock!"_ A door opened up and Lanikai grabbed Angelina's arm and pulled her while Darryl and Adora just ran in after them.

They all looked around and saw that the castle was truly gone; it was all a pile of ruble. Stones were ontop of students, students and teachers were scattered everyone, body parts littered the ground, blood made the grass turn red, and no seemed to be alive.

"Oh my god," Angelina said covering her mouth and crying, "everthing's gone."

* * *

"How could this happen?" Angelina asked crying hysterically. "I didn't get a chance to warn anyone. Alright, this is the plan. Search for survivors and I will search for whoever was here before we were." Adora and Angelina searched for clues and Darryl and Lanikai searched for survivors even though they doubted that anyone was actually alive.

"I can't believe that she's sending us on a wild goose chase for people who are obviously dead," Lanikai said as Darryl turned over a few bodies.

"She's just confused," Darryl said overturning logs and pieces of stone. "She basically lost her home."

"I get that, but the castle collapsed on thousands of unsuspecting students and teachers," Lanikai said, "how could anyone ever survive a tragedy like this." Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the ruble where parts of the castle still stood and Darryl and Lanikai found Lanikai's friend Amanda. "How did you survive?"

"I'm barely alive," Amanda said as Lanikai started to cry noticing a large piece of stone on her torso. "You have to listen to me. Cole Turner and Voldemort did this. They were looking for Angelina. This place will become more of a dead zone than it is right now."

"What are you talking about?" Darryl asked as Lanikai held Amanda's head as she tried to speak.

"Cole will resurrect all the bodies u see in front of you and all over the property and use them against you," Amanda said coughing up blood, "and take it from me, you don't want to confront the bodies he will resurrect."

"Why?" Lanikai asked, but Amanda's head had bent backwards and her pulse had stopped. Lanikai kissed her forhead and placed her on the ground. "Why won't we want to confront the bodies?"

"Because they'll be more powerful than anything we have ever faced," Darryl said. Meanwhile Angelina and Adora were still searching for some evidence of what happened, but they had found nothing.

"Why does everything have to happen to me?" Angelina asked her sister, but her sister did not know how to answer that question so she kept her mouth shut. "This happened in my time as well."

"What do you mean?" Adora asked turning over a large log.

"When I turned fourteen in the future," Angelina started, "my father killed my mother and a man named Yerik came after me and he wound up killing me as I killed him. I was stuffed into a coffin by my aunt and put into the ground."

"How long were you in the ground before your mother called you here?" Adora asked gently kicking a severed head out of her way.

"Five years," Angelina said as they kept walking and looking.

"Would Yerik come after you now?" Adora asked.

"No," Angelina said as Adora sighed a breath of relief, "he wouldn't be born yet. Yerik was my uncle until he betrayed my family. I was bent on killing him from day one, but I couldn't until I had all my powers."

"You haven't always had your powers?" Adora asked as they sat on a large boulder by the Black Lake.

"No," Angelina said staring at the Giant Squid as it waved hello to the two girls. "In my time, you have to earn your powers. If you turned out to be a bad person, the Elders kept your powers so you wouldn't use it to practice black magic, but if you did good deeds throughout your life then you earned all your powers which was painful by the way. Nonetheless, I earned my powers for saving my best friend's life."

"What happened?" Adora asked wanting to know more, but at that very second high winds filled the air and started to suck up all the dead bodies from the earth. Angelina and Adora tried to hold on to the boulder, but their fingers came loose and their bodies started to spiral out of control as they went into the cyclone like winds and saw Darryl and Lanikai holding each other's hands. Angelina reached out, grabbed Adora's hand and tried to reach out for Darryl's, but they got separated and landed in two different destinations. Angelina and Adora landed in a baren wasteland were tumbleweeds blew across the land. They could tell that rain had not touched the land in a long while, the temperature soared to what the girls were used to and the humidity was worse making the temperture rise even more. The ground cracked with every step they took and their throats ached for water.

"Where the hell are we?" Adora asked as Angelina took out her wand and put it out in front of her.

"I don't know," Angelina said looking around her cautiously. "But I can bet that Voldemort put us here."

"I don't care if he put us here," Adora said panicking, "how do we get out?"

"We don't," Angelina said as they walked around the baren waste land. There was literally nothing to go into, there was no oasis to go and get water, but Angelina knew it was all an illusion in order to break them down so they would be vulnerable for an attack. "This is exactly what he wants. Don't fall for it."


	16. The Ultimate Showdown

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 16**

**enjoy and comment**

**The Ultimate Showdown**

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Lanikai asked as she and Darryl ran from rabid dogs in the middle of a busy street.

"I'm not sure, just keep running!" Darryl yelled as they ran into an alley and was trapped by the dog. Lanikai took out his wand and yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ The dog fell over dead and they were safe for now.

"What was that spell?" Darryl asked as they walked over the dog's corpse.

"The Killing Curse," Lanikai explained putting her wand back into the pocket of her jeans. "It's forbidden among the students of Hogwarts and around the magical community. This is insane! We need to get out of here!"

"How? There are no portals around here and it's getting dark," Darryl said as Lanikai gave him a strange look.

"What's so bad about it getting dark?"

"We've seen come weird shit in the daylight," Darryl explained as they walked the streets, "I don't want to find out what happens when the sun sets and I don't want to meet anything that comes looking for us."

"We may not have a choice," Lanikai said as she pointed to the setting sun. "We need to find a building or something to hide in."

"That won't help," Darryl said as Lanikai dragged him into an old building they presumed to be an old Church of some sort, but the only thing there were pews and they were all full of dust. Suddenly a loud bang was heard from over in the corridor and strange looking creatures came out; they had no face, their arms were either half hanging off or they were holding knives, they staggered as if they were drunk or possessed, and they had a deafaning screech that could be heard from miles away. Darryl and Lanikai backed up as Hundreds of these creatures surrounded them around the alter of the Church. One of the creatures grabbed Lanikai around the waist ans hoisted her up onto the alter where they tied her down and they pushed Darryl into a long wooden stake taht impaled him on impact.

He was now on his knees begging for someone or something to kill him when he noticed that the creatures who tied down Lanikai were now holding up a knife over her heart and he realized that they were going to sacrifice her to their god or something to that effect. Darryl gingerly got up, pulled the large wooden stake out of his chest and swung it at every creature there was splitting heads open, ripping arms off, and piercing them through the heart. Once all the creatures were gone, Darryl untied Lanikai and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lanikai asked as Darryl tried to breathe.

"Yea," Darryl said coughing and holding his chest. "You need to find Angelina or I will die."

"How do I find her?" Lanikai asked as she heard another loud noise that came from the corridor.

"Just think about her and fast," Darryl said as Lanikai wrapped her arms around him and thought as hard as she could about Angelina. When she opened them, they were in the middle of a desert where they saw two people walking aimlessly by themselves.

"Angelina? Adora?" Lanikai yelled as the two girls turned around and ran toward her. It took them awhile because of the sand, but Angelina and Adora gave Lanikai a huge hug and then Angelina saw the damage that happened to her boyfriend.

"What happened?" Angelina asked crying.

"We were attacked by these creature like things," Lanikai said, "he tried to save me."

Angelina placed her hand over his heart and closed her eyes. She focused all her energy into healing him. Suddenly Darryl felt like he was on top of the world, fully energized, but Angelina seemed weak and feeble.

"Are you alright?" Darryl asked helping her to her feet.

"Yea, just a little weak," Angelina said trying to get air into her lungs, "you had almost died so I had to put more energy into healing you."

"Thank you," Darryl said kissing her.

"Okay not that I care you guys are happy, but how do we get out of here?" Lanikai asked looking around. "We are in a desert. How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I don't know," Angelina said sitting on the sand. "I feel so lost. I mean usually I know what to do, but I just feel so helpless."

Darryl sat down next to her and put his arm around her and hugged her, "Everything will be alright. I promise."

Angelina rubbed her left hand over his scruffy face and smiled, "Don't ever say that!"

"I vote we go back to the manor," Adora said as everyone looked at her. "Think about it, the Charmed Ones have the most power there and so do we."

"The Charmed Ones are dead," Lanikai said rolling her eyes.

"No they're not," Angelina said getting up and saying the spell to create a door, "Me, Darryl, and you have Charmed blood in ouw blood."

Lanikai looked more pissed off than shocked. "I have Charmed blood in me and you neglected to tell me? Why are you just telling me this now in the face of death?"

"Because I didn't think it mattered," Angelina said shrugging her shoulders.

"When were you going to tell me? When I was on my death bed?" Lanikai asked in an angry voice.

"Alright guys, that's enough," Darryl said getting between his girlfriend and her best friend, "this isn't helping. We need to be focused on defeating Voldemort and the rest of his goons and arguing isn't helping our cause."

"He's right," Adora said folding her arms. "Let's just go back to the manor and hopefully not get killed." Adora ran in first, followed by Lanikai, and Darryl and Angelina held hands as they ran through the door only to find that Adora and Lanikai were already on the ground either bleeding and unconscious or conscious and waiting to make the right move.

"Welcome back home," Voldemort said laughing as I took out the Book of Light.

"I will kill you," Angelina said as Voldemort took out his wand and struck Darryl straight in the chest making him fly into a shelf full of potion bottles and viles. He was now unconscious.

"What were you saying about killing me?" Voldemort asked laughing as Cole, Kale, and Mark popped in the room and grabbed the other people on the floor and held them at ransom.

"Please don't kill them!" Angelina pleaded as Darryl came back from his state on unconsciousness. "You want me, not them!"

Voldemort pondered this thought for a moment and whipped out his wand, but Angelina was faster and yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_ She said it with such power that Voldemort flew off his feet and through the paneled wall and Cole, Kale, and Mark flew out the stained glass windows. Angelina went over to Darryl, Adora, and Lanikai to make sure that they were alright.

"Can you defeat him by yourself?" Lanikai asked noticing that Angelina was still holding the Book of Light so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were turning white.

"I think I have a plan, but it is a longshot," Angelina said helping all of them to their feet.

"Well tell us the plan," Darryl said as he glanced over at Voldemort and noticing that he was still down for the count.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I would sacrifice myself to him willingly," Angelina explained, "give him the Book of Light and the Book of Shadows."

A moment of silence indicated that they disapproved of everything immediately.

"Are you insane?" Darryl asked as Voldemort started to stir. "You want to sacrifice yourself and give up?"

"I have a plan," Angelina said as Adora raised her eyebrow. "All you need to do is give me both books and I will take over from there."

"This is suicide," Lanikai said holding my hands.

"If I don't do this, who will?" Angelina asked as Voldemort jumped up and grabbed his wand. Angelina turned around and took out her wand. "What's wrong? Did the all powerful master fall down?"

"Don't test me little girl!" Voldemort scorned as he fired a spell from his wand that made Angelina fly across the room and smash onto a table. She got up and faced her opponent.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal," Angelina said holding her ribs and limping. "I will give you my soul, the Book of Light, and the Book of Shadows in order to save my friends."

Voldemort was stunned; he never thought in his entire life that he would receive all three power sources in one day.

"Alright," Voldemort said raising his hand, but Angelina stopped him.

"Let me say goodbye first and get the books I need," Angelina said smiling and turning around to her friends. She walked over to them and said, _"Book of Shadows!" _The Book of Shadows appeared in her hands and she handed the Book to Darryl. "Just hold it for me."

"What are you going to do?" he asked sounding extremely worried.

"Just hold it," Angelina said as she put her hands over the Book and started to absorb the spells. Darryl, Adora, and Lanikai had no idea what was going on, but Angelina felt powerful. She had never experienced such power before and especially power that went back as far as the seventeenth century. After the Book was emptied of its magic, Angelina opened her eyes and felt no different.

"What happened?" Adora asked as Angelina took out the Book of Light.

"Hold this as well," Angelina told Darryl. Darryl held the Book open as Angelina stretched her hands over the pages and started to absorb all the magic. The magic in the Book of Light was much more powerful than the magic in the Book of Shadows. Suddenly Angelina felt a sense of complete power and it scared her so much that it turned her soul black, her heart black, and her powers evil. When Angelina opened her eyes, they were red and black goo oozed from her fingertips.

"Stay away from her," Adora said putting her arms out in front of Lanikai and Darryl.

"What's wrong with her?" Darryl asked.

"She's evil," Adora said.

* * *

"You don't scare me!" Voldemort said raising his wand.

"You should be," Angelina said in a deep, demonic voice which scared her friends and Darryl to death. They wondered how they were going to save her. Darryl looked at the last page of the Book of Light and saw the picture that showed Angelina killing everyone including himself, Adora, and Lanikai. Darryl elbowed Adora and Lanikai and showed them the picture.

"What does this mean?" Adora asked as they heard a loud bang and noticed that Voldemort and Angelina's powers had collided. Adora pointed out that Angelina's black beams, that were being produced from her fingertips, meant that the evil magic was opvertaking Angelina's good side and Voldemort's green beams, coming from his wand, meant that his magic was powerful, but not as powerful as Angelina's. Suddenly Kale, Cole, and Mark showed up and combined their magic for Voldemort and the combined colors from the four men turned Voldemort's green beam to a black one.

"Wait a moment," Lanikai said turning the page of the Book of Light and reading the description of the picture where Angelina was killed by Kale. "This doesn't make any sense. If Angelina is killed by Kale, then why is she killing him and us in this picture?"

"She's rewriting history," Darryl said as different aspects started to appear in the picture like the thunderstorm that brewed over their heads as soon as Darryl turned to the last page. "This Book is based on events. Obviously someone from the future traveled back to right now and wrote down events that happened."

BANG. Their powers had uprooted a tree. The gang ducked as Darryl continued.

"But since history is happening differently now, the Book is changing," Darryl said as the rock they were hiding behind blew up and Darryl, Adora, and Lanikai flew backwards. Darryl had knocked his head against a tree, Adora was catapulted into a tree and dislocated her shoulder, and Lanikai was launched in the air and landed on a sharp stick that speared her through the heart. She died instantly. Adora climbed down from the tree and popped her shoulder back into the socket as she helped Darryl to hhis feet.

"What are we going to do?" Adora asked holding her shoulder. She glanced at Lanikai and bent down to her body. Adora put her head on Lanikai's leg and cried. She kissed Lanikai's forehead and got up and wiped away her tears.

"We have to stop Angelina before she wipes out all human life off the face of the planet," Darryl said giving both the Book of Shadows and the Book of Light to Adora.

"What are you doing?" Adora asked as Darryl started to walk toward the power surge.

"I'm stopping her before it's too late!" Darryl said running toward them now.

"DARRYL YOU'LL DIE!" Adora yelled, but it was too late. Darryl ran into the middle of the power surge and suddenly created a bright white light that covered the entire field and the entire earth. Everyone thought they had died, including Angelina. They were floating, white lights surrounded them, people were chanting spells all around them, but then everything went dark and it seemed like the breathe had left their bodies and the world seemed to be no more.


	17. What Happened During the Fight

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 17**

**enjoy and comment**

**What Happened During the Fight**

It had been two months since the big battle and Angelina was the first to open her eyes and gaze around the poorly lit room. The room was not very big, there were only four beds, holding her, Darryl, Adora, and another body that she only assumed to be Lanikai's. Angelina got out of bed, suddenly noticing that her legs hurt, and she limped over to the bed where she took the cover off of Lanikai's face and saw that she indeed was dead. Her face was pale, cold, and scratched up, but when Angelina pulled the cover all the way off, she almost gagged. There was a large bloody hole in the middle of her chest where the branch had to be and Lanikai's heart was in a jar next to her bed. Angelina shed a large amount of tears before she saw Darryl sit up in his bed. She went over to me and sat next to him. They stared at each other for a moment before they fell into each in a hug.

"I thought that you had died," Darryl said kissing her lips.

"I thought that you had died too," Angelina said breaking from his lips and leaning her head against his chest. "What happened to Lanikai?"

"You mean, you don't remember what happened?" Darryl asked as Angelina lifted her head from his chest.

"No I don't," Angelina said as she stared into his eyes. Before Darryl had a chance to answer, Adora started to stir and Angelina nearly leaped onto her sister with a hug, cutting off Adora's circulation. Adora pushed her off of her and sat up and hugged her the normal way as Darryl sat on his bed and laughed the whole time.

"How are you feeling?" Darryl asked getting up out of bed realizing that he was not wearing any pants. His face turned a bright red as he rushed into the bathroom and changed into regular clothes. While Darryl was changing in the bathroom, Angelina and Adora had a chance to talk privately, even though Darryl was not even three feet from ear distance.

"Thank god you're alright," Adora said rubbing her sister's hair. "I thought you were going to die."

"That's what Darryl said," Angelina said as Darryl came out of the bathroom with regular clothes on; he was wearing torn kneed jeans, a black shirt that had a heart on it with Angelina's name in it, and he wore sneakers. "Anyway, what did you want to tell?"

"You really want to know?" Darryl asked looking at Adora.

"Yes," Angelina said, "I felt so evil. I never want to feel like that ever again."

"Alright," Darryl said sighing and starting his painful story, "When you absorbed the powers I knew something was wrong. I could sense that your entire being had changed and for the worst; your heart turned black as well as your soul and your powers."

"My powers?" Angelina questioned.

Darryl exhaled and tried to explain what happened. "Do you remember who was there?"

"I know Voldemort was there and then I heard Cole, Kale, and Mark, but I don't know if they attacked," Angelina said as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Well you're right," Darryl said trying to recount everything. "Beams were being produced from your fingertips and the beam was black a sign of evil power and the combination of Kale's, Mark's, Cole's, and Voldemort's beams, it also created a black beam. There were only two ways to stop the power and that was to either kill one of you or to stop the beams altogether and that's what I did. I ran in the middle of the beams and there was a bright white light and then nothing."

"I remember someone scream and then there was a white light and the next thing I remeber was waking up here," Angelina said as she finally realized what Darryl had said, "Wait, you ran in the middle of the magic? Are you nuts? You could've died."

"Technically, we did die and somehow we were brought back," Adora said, but she just shurgged her shoulders when Angelina and Darryl looked at her with queation marks across their faces.

"Shutup!" Angelina said as she turned to Darryl. "Why did you do that?!"

"It was either that or kill you both and I wasn't going to kill you," Darryl siad wrapping his hands around her waist.

"What are we going to do about Lani?" Darryl asked looking over at the bed and the heart.

"We bury her," Angelina said wiping tears away from her eyes. Suddenly Adora and Angelina's parents came bursting into the room and almost pounced on their children.

"What the hell happened?" their mother asked.

"We're fine mom," Adora said shoving her off of. "We're alive."

"But the people outside told me that you four died and yet you three are here and one girl is dead," their father said. Darryl sighed and pulled Angelina towards him and whispered something in her ear.

"I think that you need to tell your parents about your powers," Darryl said as Angelina looked at him as if he was on drugs and suggested she take some.

"Are you nuts? Our parents just found out we're alive and now you want me to tell them that me and my sister are a witch and about my legacy as a relative of the dead Charmed Ones? I don't think so."

"How are you going to explain this to your parents without telling them who you really are?" Darryl asked as Angelina looked at Adora and raised her eyebrow. Adora shook her head and Angelina stood up in front of her mother.

"We have something to tell you," Angelina said pointing to Adora.

"What is it?" their mother asked as Angelina sat them down between her and Adora and talked to them about everything that happened that night and everything past and present in Angelina's life.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

"Are you staying here or leaving?" Darryl asked holding her hands as she stood at the door to his house with her luggage his her feet.

"Yes, they can't rebuild the school without me," Angelina said squeezing his hands. "New students will be coming in September and we need to get the castle up and running again."

"How will you do that with the castle in pieces?" Darryl said as he guided her to the ground, but still holding her hands.

"Magic I guess," Angelina said as Darryl just laughed, "but they need me to be there so I can oversee everything. I have to leave."

"Do you have to leave?" Darryl pleaded.

"Yes I do," Angelina said kissing the back of his hands. "I will promise to write everyday. Or at least once a week." Suddenly a car pulled up and honked. Angelina let go of Darryl's hands and flung her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. He, then again, kissed her on the cheek and she hoped in the car with tears flowing from her eyes and she looked out the back window as the figure of Darryl got smaller and smaller. She cried the whole way to the airport where she caught a plane back to England and stayed with some friends of hers while she went back to the school and fixed it up. She spent three years in England and wrote to Darryl everyday. She missed Darryl with every fiber of her being and she was planning to visit him when the school went up and running, but that did not happen until the sixth year of her being in England.

It was September, finally, and the school was lit and running. The boats came in with over a thousand students yearning to learn about magic. New teachers were highered since the old teachers had died when the castle collapsed; Angelina stood on the shore waiting for the boats to come and once they did she guided the students to the Great Hall where they needed to be sorted into their respective houses.

"How are you doing so far with everything?" Professor Abacus asked. Professor Abacus taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and she had been practicing magic since she was four years old.

"I'm doing good, I'm making sure everything is up and running before I go back to the States," Angelina said smiling and walking around the school with Professor Abacus.

"Well, me and the other teachers have been talking and we have all decided that you should be the Headmistress of Hogwarts," Professor Abacus said as Angelina stopped and looked at her with surprise and anguish at the same time.

"Really? Oh my god, I would be honored!" Angelina said shaking the teacher's hand and walked off smiling, but as soon as she went abck to her room, she broke down and cried because she knew that she would never see Darryl ever again.


	18. THE END!

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 16**

**enjoy and comment**

**THE END!**

Angelina had spent seven years at Hogwarts being Headmistress and as a matter of fact, she was great at it; she kept the kids disciplined, she was friendlier than any other Head of the school and she practiced magic openly so the students would feel comfortable using magic, but the one thing she did not do was give the magic back to The Book of Shadows and The Book of Light. Darryl had both books, so how was she going to get the magic back into the books? Another problem that bothered Angelina was the fact of whether Voldemort was really dead. He was a powerful wizard and he could be resurrected at anytime, but for now she was not worried about it. She was only worried about getting the magic back into the correct books before Angelina would overload and die. It was a Thursday and Angelina was in class with fifth years, but she was not teaching, she was being asked questions about her past.

"How are you related to the Charmed Ones?"

"My mother was a cousin of the sisters," Angelina answered as she walked around the class and petting the various animals in the room. "Phoebe, Paige, and Piper were like my whole family until they were killed along with their Whitelighter, Leo."

"Who killed them?"

"Voldemort," Angelina answered as she wiped her face from tears and addressed the students again, "Enjoy the dinner everyone." Angelina had painful memories as she ate dinner, but once dinner was she roamed around the school watching how the students were acting toward each other; occassionally she had to break up a few fights, but otherwise the students were friendly toward each other. She took off her robe and slung it over her shoulder, while walking to her room, and she opened the door to her room to find Darryl standing there with a dozen roses in his hands and there was luggage at his feet.

Angelina ran into his arms and hugged him so tightly, Darryl was starting to lose oxygen. Once she let go, she lightly kissed him on the lips and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come and live with you in the castle," Darryl said as Angelina took the bouquet of flowers and conjured up a vase full of water and placed the roses in it. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Darryl said as he stared at the vase of water.

"What's wrong?" Angelina asked staring at his face and almost laughing.

"I still think after all this time that your magic is amazing," Darryl said as Angelina sat on her bed and had a solemn look on her face. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to visit you," she said crying, "I planned to visit you, but they named me Headmisstress and I couldn't make it to the airport. I'm sorry."

"I know," Darryl said as Angelina stared at him. "It's been seven years, I've acquired new powers that you don't know about."

She was astounded, "I've missed a lot apparently. What power or powers do you have?"

"I can see the future, I can teleport anywhere, and I can manipulate time and space," Darryl said as Angelina just stared at him. "Do you have any other powers?"

"Um..no," Angelina said thinking about the whole future thing that Darryl mentioned, "have you known this entire time that I wasn't going to return to you?"

"Yea," Darryl admitted as Angelina almost pushed him off the bed when she playfully shoved him. "That's why I came here. I knew that you would be too wrapped up at school here, so I packed my things and hopped a plane to England."

"But how did you find the castle?" Angelina asked as Darryl grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I just figured that since you said that you were going to rebuild the castle from the ruble that it was seven years ago," Darryl said, "so I created a portal from my hotel room and traveled to the sight of the ruble and I found the castle up and running and I figured that since I saw you running the castle in my vision, I only hoped you were here. Did that make sense?"

"Yes it did," Angelina said kissing the back of his hand. "Now what?"

"I know," Darryl said taking out a small box that had a 14 carrat diamond ring in it. Angelina gripped her chest in order to catch her breath. "We've been together for as long as I can remember and I know that we are meant to be together forever. So Angelina Potter, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Angelina said almost instantaniously. She kissed him and hugged him right then and there in her room.

* * *

A year had passed and Angelina and Darryl married in Hogwarts itself with her parents there watching over their daughter, they had an amazing reception where Angelina invited everyone including her parents, Leo, and the Charmed Ones, and all the teachers that had been killed during the collapse. Darryl took Angelina to France for their honeymoon and nine months later Angelina gave birth to triplets she named after the Charmed sisters.

"Stop yelling at me!" Paige yelled.

"I'll stop when you stop!" Piper yelled. Angelina finally came in the room and separated her children.

"You both stop," Angelina said as she placed Paige on one couch and Piper on another. "Now what is going on?"

"Paige vanquished a demon without me or Phoebe and she almost got killed," Piper said as Angelina shot a dangerous look toward Paige.

"We didn't need the Power of Three to vanquish that demon," Paige said as Angelina sat down next to her daughter and started to talk to her.

"Paige you know that, for right now, you need to vanquish demons together until you are ready to do it on your own," Angelina said looking at both daughters now. "You three are only thirteen years old, you need to be guided with the craft. That's why you have the original Charmed Ones to help you everyday. Do you really want them to figure out that you have been vanquishing demons without their knowledge?"

"No," Piper and Paige answered in unison.

"Alright then," Angelina said as Piper walked over to where her mother and Paige were sitting. "I love you girls and I don't want you to get hurt."

"We love you too mom," Paige said hugging her mom.

"Alright," Angelina said kissing the top of her daughters' heads and letting them run off to play.

"Nicely done," Helena said standing by the archway in Angelina's house.

"Thanks mom," Angelina said hugging her mother. "I learned from the best."

"I didn't have a chance to raise you," Helena said as Angelina smiled. "By the way, what did you do with the baby you that you replaced when you came from the future?"

"I took out her spirit of my dead body and I sent it up to the Elders and told them to recycle her soul," Angelina said as Helena smiled. "I figured that would be the right thing to do."

"And that it was," Helena said as the door opened and Darryl walked in from work.

"DADDY!" the girls yelled and ran into his arms. Darryl dropped his briefcase and picked up all three girls into the air and spun them around. The girls laughed and ran off as soon as Darryl put them down.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Darryl asked hugging Helena.

"I can't come and visit my own daughter and grandchildren?" Helena asked as Darryl did not answer. He merely smiled.

"Hello my dear," Darryl said kissing Angelina. Helena smiled.

"What?" Angelina asked as Helena handed her The Book of Light. Angelina almost had an anuerysm.

"Don't worry," Helena said, "turn to the last page." Angelina turned to the last page and saw the same image of everyone dead as she saw before the battle had occurred. "The very last page." Angelina and Darryl noticed that there was another page that was glued to the back part of the book. Darryl took out a pocket knife and tore the page off the back cover of the book. It showed Angelina and Darryl holding hands and it showed a date at the bottom of the picture.

"Thirty twenty?" Angelina asked, "how can we live that long?"

"You have more powers than any other Charmed One," Helena explained. "You have experience at Hogwarts and experience with demons, you've fought off the sisters' demons along with Charmed demons. You kids are more powerful than they think they are. Now this isn't bad, but you have to watch them closely."

"So what does this picture mean for us?" Angelina asked pointing to the picture.

"It means you guys were and are meant to be together forever."


End file.
